Combat of Love
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: GET READY TO RUUUUUMBLE! In a showdown of love which pairing wins? Will it be Jerikole on the left side of Jerald on the right side? Yes you heard right! Herald vs. Kole! The quiet trumpet player vs. the crazy stalker! Eventually gets more serious. High T and I plan to leave it as T.
1. Roomies

Any one who reads 'Real Car Trouble' knows that I was planning to write this story.

I hope you leave reviews people!

* * *

The stalking has gone a bit too far.

He woke up to find her going through his drawers like it's room raiders.

He thought she leaves at night?!

So Jericho moved in with Herald.

Not that Herald could complain or anything.

His best friend is living with him! It's about time.

But after three days of living together something horrid happened.

Something just petrifying.

"Hi honey!" Kole greeted as Jericho opened the door.

His jaw dropped. It's 12 on the dot and she shows up?

Herald's 'bitch sensors' were going off, so he walked over to the door.

"Kole."

She narrowed her eyes. "Herald."

He crossed his arms. "How did you come to my dimension?"

She rolled her eyes. "The same way I did last time. Duh."

It involved sneaking into a certain sorceress's room. Good thing Kole could pick locks like a true stalker.

She pushed her way into the house and sat on the couch.

"So this is how my new place looks like? It sucks."

Jericho's eye twitched.

New place?

Herald walked over to the couch and stood in front of her. "Excuse me?"

She leaned back. "I said I live here."

"Whore, your mind must be really fucked up. Get your ass out our apartment!"

Kole smirked and showed him some papers.

Herald snatched them out of her hands.

"WHAT?! Doesn't Robin know Jer has a restraining order against you?!"

Kole grinned. "I showed him some records of the crime rates in Limbo. He said I can join you guys!"

Herald glared at her. "I'll go call Robin."

Then he walked off.

Kole kept grinning at him as he walked away.

As soon as he left the room, she turned to Jericho.

"I told you nothing could keep us apart..."

Jericho's eye still hasn't stopped twitching.

She's like a damn boomerang!

He flung her away, but she always returns.

Herald stomped back in the room. "He said you have to stay! Where's G'narkk?"

"I can live without him, stupid." Then she gazed at Jericho. "But I can't live without him."

Herald shook his head. "I don't think I'll be able to live in this house with this bitch."

Kole glared at him. "Then get out!"

"No, I was thinking I might choke you."

Kole jumped up. "Well come do it!"

Herald smirked, rubbed his hands together, and walked over to her.

'Oh shit!' Jericho thought, running over to stop Herald.

Kole stood there with her hands crossed.

Jericho was pushing Herald back.

"Jericho does love me!" Kole squealed.

Herald stopped advancing and chuckled.

"No he doesn't!"

Kole frowned. "Fuck you."

"I know you would, whore!"

"With your f-"

Jericho banged on a wall.

"**You two stop it.**"

"Where do I sleep?" Kole asked.

Herald raised an eyebrow under his mask. "There's only two bedrooms. You guess."

She grinned. "Jericho's room?"

He walked behind the couch and kicked it.

"The couch."

Her mouth dropped. "This lumpy piece of shit?"

Herald walked into the hallway.

"G'Night!" He said cheerily.

Jericho smiled nervously.

He waved and ran to his room.

He has to remember to lock the door.

Kole walked to the front door and opened it.

She forgot her suitcase outside and is hoping this weird atmosphere won't lead to it floating away.

"I gotta go pick the lock of my boyfriends room." She sang.

* * *

Any ideas?

What do you want to happen?


	2. Wake Up Call

Guest: Good idea!

Sabbs123: I'll elaborate on that.

Egyptiandude990: Yes, it is cray cray indeed.

* * *

Jericho opened his eyes and yawned.

He turned his head to look over at the time.

Kole smiled. "Morning sweets!"

His eyes almost popped out his head.

Why is she in his bed?!

Probably did her nightly check of every hair on his body.

What Jericho hates the most about being mute is that he can't yell for help.

Good thing he keeps a cow bell under his bed!

Kole was still smiling at him as he leaned over the side of the bed.

"Cute tush."

Jericho blushed and took up the cow bell.

Then he threw it at the wall on the left of him.

"What was that for?" Kole asked.

Jericho crossed his arms.

Herald opened the door.

"The hell you throwing things for?"

Then he spotted Kole.

"Out, dollar whore."

Kole leaned back against the headboard.

"Make me, Sir Neckington." (Get it?)  
Her glared at her.

"No you did not just got there." He said as Kole said,

"I sure did."

Jericho had an 'Oh shit' look on his face.

"I said I wouldn't hit girls, but you're pushing me... Hey, I'm not even sure you are a girl."

Kole smirked and laid against Jericho. "He'll find out."

Jericho tried push her off looking at Herald frantically.

Herald rolled up his sleeves and walked over to them.

He lifted Kole off the bed and swung her over his shoulder.

"Leggo! You're trying to kill the love!"

He 'accidentally' dropped her.

And 'accidentally' accompanied it with a subtle kick to the gut.

"I am soooo sorry. Let me help you up." He yanked her up so roughly that she fell right back on her face.

He was such a good actor that Jericho didn't realize he did everything on purpose.

"Ugh!" She pulled herself up.

Then she smiled.

"Thanks for your help, bozo. I think I'll make breakfast."

She limped out the room.

Herald grinned and turned to Jericho. "I really don't know why I'm so clumsy today... I just wanted to help her up."

Jericho shrugged and stood up.

Herald was about to say something but he realized that Kole's cooking breakfast.

There is no way in hell that she should be allowed in his kitchen!  
Next thing he knows he might be growing a second head out his stomach.

He ran out the room.

Jericho took a deep breath.

This is gonna be something else.,.

* * *

Hee hee...

First one to guess what Sir Neckington means, wins!

Next chap fast forwards into a week.


	3. Round One!

**Pepperfan1 A.K.A dani icarus**: Yeah... a side was gonna win... Now one will.

**Sabbs123**: That's what he's worrying about. Some type of poison might make a head grow out his stomach. And I think it grows on the inside and eventually works it's way out. Like, I guess it just pops out... Thanky thanky for your review. ('Gullah Gullah Island' reference... Damn kid shows)

**Hii**: Yeah, I wuved the idea! Cool name. Hi hii... Hee hee.

**AnonymousNinjaGirl**: I don't go back on my word. I love you too 'cause you left me a review! (Not like that!)

Aw.. No one knew what Sir Neckington meant... I'm still leaving it there undefined.

* * *

So in the past week, they kicked ass together.

And when they got home, Kole and Herald became enemies again.

But today, yes today, it was a day to chill.

Jericho was strumming guitar, Kole was doing whatever, and Herald was about to use the internet to his advantage.

It was his day to use it.

He was walking into the living room.

Kole was sitting in the computer chair and searching 'things'.

Herald crossed his arms.

"Kole."

Kole spun the chair to face him. "Hello, Herald."

"Get out my chair and away from my computer. I don't need to catch a case of stalker... and what does G'narkk think of you being here? 'Cause I want you to leave."

Kole shook her head. "He's absolutely broken."

**Elsewhere...**

G'narkk was doing a little dance.

He's been celebrating Kole's disappearance for a whole week.

She was his best friend for all those years, but the girl snapped and was driving him mad!

He's hoping whoever is dealing with her can bear how clingy she is.

The bitch never shuts up!

**Back to Them**

Herald rolled his eyes under his mask. "Whatever. Just get away from my freaking computer."

Kole smirked and closed her search. "Ask nicely."

He doesn't want to fight with her.

But he isn't gonna be nice to her.

"Mama needs to get her mind checked."

Kole pressed a button.

Justin Beiber started blasting out the speakers.

"Oh damn! Someone shoot me!" Herald groaned.

He walked over to the computer and pushed her out the way.

He shut off the music.

Then he turned to look for Kole and the computer chair.

The computer chair was by the open window.

So that means Kole...

Herald ran over to the window.

"FUCK YOU!" Kole screamed at the top of her lungs.

Thank goodness she crystallized herself before falling. The fall was two stories down.

But she couldn't stop the the weird yellow plant substance from dropping on her head.

That's because Herald dropped it on her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Herald smirked. "Argoo!"

Kole wiped at her hair.

Weird ass dimension.

Hell, the sky is pink and white!

At least nothing floats in this area.

It looked a little normal, only with a pink and white sky and weird plants.

"I'LL GET YOU!" She screamed up at him.

"Try bitch!" He yelled back down, grinning.

**Dinnertime**

Kole was sitting at the table with a hair cap on.

Green wasn't her color.

Yes, the yellow plant goo turned her hair green.

Eh, It'll wear off in the morning.

Herald was non-stop smirking.

Too bad Kole did something.

Jericho walked out the kitchen with the spaghetti.

They all had specific bowls: Kole's was a sickening pink color, Herald's was blue, and Jericho's was green.

Kole hid her smile.

She smiled at Jericho as he passed her meal to her.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Herald coughed. "Ahem, he doesn't like you, ahem ahem."

Kole glared at him.

Herald smirked at took a forkful of spaghetti.

Five minutes later, his brown skin was tinted as green as Kole's hair.

"I think I'm a..."

He dropped into his food.

Jericho's eyes almost popped out his head.

He leaned over.

Herald jumped up. "I know it was your fault, Co Co the stripper!"

Then he ran to the bathroom.

Kole looked around innocently.

"I didn't do anything..." She said sadly.

She was a damn good actress.

Jericho nodded in understanding.

Kole sighed.

The wonders of rat food.

* * *

This evil bitch won this round...

Next round is interesting thanks to **Pepperfan1 A.K.A dani icarus**


	4. Round Two!

Warning: High T for... reasons

**Sabbs123**: If Herald was born and raised there, other people must be there. And where there are communities, there is crime! I'm guessing you have to travel a bit to get away from the tentacle things and to an actual civilization. It is a dimension... though I'm not sure how that works... MORE QUESTIONS!

**Hii**: Hi, hii! You should get an account so you can really like my story A.K.A favorites... And I love reading other peoples stories! It just has to be a category I know, or else it won't make any sense to me. Oh and if you get an account, make the username original. Like, if you wanted to dedicate it to Beast Boy and Raven, instead of BBRaefan(Insert numbers here) you should have BBRaeUnlimitedExpressions.

I love sabbs123's username because it's original.

**Battlemo**: We so are! I forgot to mention that you helped with the previous chap. Well, you did.

This chap is an idea of **pepperfan1** aka dani icarus (I'll start calling you pepperfan1 for short.) that I was allowed to use. Thank you!

* * *

Herald walked into the main room, only to find Kole laying on Jericho.

Jericho really didn't mind because she was sleeping.

Well, it looked like she was sleeping.

But a crazy bitch like Kole would most likely be faking it.

Herald frowned and walked over and shut the TV off.

"It's really late. Your powers wear you out the most, Jer. You need enough energy."

Jericho gave him a tired smile and lightly pushed Kole off of him.

She's a little heavy.

Herald grinned. "I have it."

Jericho slid off the couch and waved goodnight.

Herald pretended to adjust Kole. "G'night."

As soon as Jericho left the room, Kole's eyes shot open and Herald dropped her on the floor.

"Asshole. You ruined my moment."

"Restraining order." Herald said simply, leaning back in the couch.

"Well, I'm over the craziness. We're friends now. He will love me!"

Herald looked at her. "Friends? I'm his best friend."

Kole smirked. "I got a hug and all. Soon I'll replace you. Then he'll be mine. And we'll get married, move to the Artic, go on a hon- Hey! Where are ya going?"  
Herald was stomping out the room.

Kole laid down on the couch and grinned.

Tonight, she should sleep in crystallized form.

**2 days later**

Kole went shopping at a strange Limbo mall.

Why is everyone in this dimension so musical?

All she saw was jazzy singers and instruments.

Even the clothing had a certain look to it.

Kole just wanted to find Jericho and get her flirting started.

"I see this is gonna be difficult... How about I show you?"

Kole wanted to know what was going on.

"Dude, what did I tell you? It hurts when you bite."

She took a pause.

It better not be what she think it is...

"Ha ha. That's fun to watch, but it might hurt your neck."

Kole gasped.

Sir Neckington is at it again. (Now do you get it?)

"Don't blow yet!"

Kole slowly slid to the floor, eyes and mouth wide open.

"You have lungs! Use them. Well, not yet..."

Kole crawled a little closer to the door.

"Really? You're not skilled with your mouth... You'll get better after a while."

She gagged.

A while?

"Not yet... Because you're gonna hurt it."

She couldn't take it anymore.

"The harder, the better."

She popped her head into the room.

First thing she did was sighed in relief.

Jericho was holding a trumpet and sitting in front of Herald, who was sitting opposite of him, only he was sitting backward on the chair.

"**Why should I learn how to play this difficult trumpet?**"

Herald spotted Kole and slyly smirked at her.

"The harder, the better."

Jericho put the trumpet down and folded his arms.

"**How will I benefit from this?**"

Herald shot Kole another smirk.

He grabbed Jericho by the collar and kissed him.

Not open-mouth but enough to almost give Kole a heart attack.

She got on her knees and put her hands on her heart.

Then he pushed the blond cutie away and grinned.

"**I'll be able to do that?**" Jericho signed, in a bit of a daze.

"Eh, not as good as me, but close."

Then he turned his head towards Kole.

"Kole."

She stood up. "Herald." She growled through gritted teeth.

Jericho turned and waved hello.

Kole smiled at him and flipped Herald the finger when Jericho's face turned back around.

"Have fun at the mall? Find any johns?" Herald asked, cheerily.

Kole narrowed her eyes. "This isn't over..."

She slowly backed out the room, still glaring at her.

Jericho sighed. Why can't they just get along?

His face then lit up.

IDEA!

Herald raised an eyebrow under his mask.

The look on his friend's face told him that he's thinking of something.

* * *

What's Jericho planning?


	5. Time Out

**Sabbs123**: I wuv your questions! I'm guessing strange things. Like, a dog with cat eyes or a monkey with six fingers on each foot and 6 toes on each hand. Maybe cows that give goat's milk. Or platypuses!

I'll never get them...

**Guest**: Thanks! It's so awesome 'cause I'm cool like that... I'm so cool that my pocket protectors come in every color. Bow!

**GagGahGirl**: Cool name... Hmm did you mean Herald is hotter? Well, If you did, I guess Kole likes guitars... Yes, Herald does have schwag. So does Jericho! That's why they're besties. They can walk around with their shades on and make chicks flock to 'em.

**Battlemo**: That chap was strange, right? Well you helped me with this chap so it's even more weird... No offence, you know how we do.

**Pepperfan1**: Aw, thanky thanky. (Damn. The 'Gullah Gullah Island' again..)

**Hii: **LMFAO! That would be so cray-cray. Wait for later chaps... You should get an account just to review and when you have time, you can start a story.

* * *

Herald was glaring at Kole.

Kole was glaring at Herald.

'You've Got a Friend' by James Taylor was playing outside the closet they were locked in.

Herald couldn't kick down the door, because he was bound.

Jericho tied him up as he was sleeping.

How the boy dragged him here, he'll never know.

As for Kole... She let Jericho tie her up.

But she didn't know he would lock her up with the enemy!

A note was slipped under the door.

_Make nice._

Kole sighed. "He has gorgeous handwriting. I hope he writes the wedding invites."

"Lemme say this in a way you'd understand... He," He looked at the door, "No," He shook his head. "Love you." He narrowed his masked eyes at her.

Kole gritted her teeth. "He. Would. If. You. Left. Us. **Alone**!"

He rolled his eyes. "Someone needs to shove the fact down your throat." Then he smirked. "I bet you're used to having things shoved down your throat."

Kole grunted. "You're one to talk, Neckington?"  
"I said I won't hit a woman, but you're pushing me."

Kole's jaw dropped. "So far you've kicked me, dropped me, and threw me out a window but you won't hit me?"

He nodded. "I'm a gentleman... you should try being one too."

She scowled. "Fuck you... You're just mad that I have a chance at stealing him."

"Mama, you couldn't get him even if you weren't bat shit cray!"

"IF ONLY I COULD CHOKE YOU, BITCH!"

"WELL, COME AT ME!" He shouted back at her.

Outside the door, Jericho was getting worried.

Bleep!

He looked at his phone.

_555-0909: Still fighting?_

Jericho smiled and started texting back, ignoring the thumping and shouting behind him.

_J: Since when did you become physic?_

_555-0909: They might kill each other! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!_

_J: It was your idea to put them in there._

_555-0909: Oh... Dude! Let them out!_

Jericho silently laughed.

What a coo-coo bird...

He just realized that someone was crying in the closet.

'Oh shit!' He thought before running to open the door.

Oooh...

**Both** of them were crying.

"This bitch kicked me in the nuts!" Herald bawled.

Kole sniffled. "He criticized my h-hair!"

Jericho untied Kole first.

She promptly jumped up and ran away with her face in her hands.

Jericho then untied Herald.

Who immediately clutched his crotch.

"Get me an icepack, pleeeease."

Jericho frowned at the thought of them fighting again.

He walked to the fridge.

They all live together but the two just can't stand each other.

Aw hell.


	6. Round Three!

**Sabbs123**: Interesting.. Jinx's hair creeps me out... Looks like the amount of gel she used to keep it up might become a monster of it's own and scream 'Why?! Why do you use me fot such iniquity!' Same goes for Bee's puffs. They are way too childish... Raven hates long hair, but it does look feminine on her. I think that's what she hates! She likes looking all Badass Gothic (But I can't judge. I keep my hair short for the same reason... Nah, mostly 'cause I'm too lazy to deal with hair) Kole's hair is shoulder-length.. I don't like the antennas... I wonder how it will look after this chap...

**Pepperfan1**: It's better to untie Kole first because she was most likely going to run and fix her hair or something, being the girly girl. It's not like Herald was going to go anywhere, being kicked in the testes and all. Plus, Jericho trusts her a bit more. Seriously, the girl's started behaving like a normal stalker: Tell all potential threats to back off! So Herald is the only one feeling her heat.

RheaThePsychoticNinja: Hee hee hee hee... You'll find out.

**Sabbs123** gave me this idea!

* * *

Herald walked into the kitchen to get some OJ.

Oranges don't grow in his dimension, so when he asked the titans to give him some California grown oranges so that he could make juice, he's kept it sacred.

He told both of his roommates not to tough it unless he told them to.

But there Kole was, gulping down the rest of his divine OJ.

"KOLE! My orange juice!"

Kole grinned at him. "What's up? This is awesome!"

If this was one of those cartoons, steam would be coming out his ears.

He took a deep breath. "Aw hell no. See that door over there? That's a pantry. Go get me some orange juice mix... you drank all my fresh squeezed."

Kole folded her arms. "Go get it yourself."

"I swear if you don't I'll snipe all you hair off as you sleep... and you'll never know when I'll do it."

Kole's face paled.

She slowly backed towards the door and opened it.

"Hey! This isn't a-"

He pushed her in and shut the door. Boy, is she stupid?!

It wasn't one of those freezers that opened from the inside.

The guitar strummer walked in from the hall.

He waved good morning to his friend.

"**Where's Kole?**"

Herald shrugged, leaning against the freezer. "She must have went somewhere."

He wasn't gonna leave her in there for more than 10 minutes. He doesn't want to kill her!

Yet...

Jericho shrugged and stared at Herald. "**Dude, don't you usually have orange juice?**"

The trumpet player scowled. "Kole drank it all."

Jericho's jaw dropped.

Like, he usually takes a few sips here and there, but Kole drank the whole thing?!

Uh oh...

"**Where's Kole?**"

Herald shrugged. "We got into a fight and... She's M.I.A."

Thank goodness they couldn't hear anything in the freezer.

Herald walk over to the couch and sat.

"I think I want to grow a goatee." He wanted to change the subject.

Jericho silently laughed and joined him.

"**That's real sexy.**" He signed it with a sarcastic look.

Herald smirked. "But it is."

Jericho glanced at him and gave him a 'more or less' sign.

Herald crossed his arms. "You know it is."

Jericho grinned. "**I want sideburns... They're cool.**"

"True."

Jericho thought of something.

"**Goatees are cool.. you get to do this,**" He pretended to stroke an imaginary goatee.

Herald chuckled. "I just think it's hot."

"**So you prefer guys with facial hair?**" Jericho asked curiously.

Herald shook his head. "I just think it would be sexy on me."

Jericho made inflating movements near his head.

"Dude..." Herald chuckled. "Wanna watch TV?"

Jericho nodded.

**40 minutes later**

"_Oh no! We're locked in a freezer!_" Came from the TV.

Herald jumped up.

"OH CRAP!"

He forgot about Kole in the freezer.

Jericho looked at him perplexedly.

Herald ran over to over to the freezer ad opened it.

The girl was huddled in a corner.

He wasn't sure if she was frozen or crystallized...

Her eyes were bugging out her head and goosebumps were defined.

"Kole?"

She transformed back to human form, her skin having a blue tint to it.

Instead of yelling at him, she jumped up and hugged him.

He looked utterly disgusted.

"T-t-t-thanks, tha-ank you, thank y-y-you," Then she came back to her senses. "Ew!"

She pushed herself away and walked off, shivering.

Jericho let out a deep breath.

Of course Herald did something to her.

Whatever.

Jericho looked back at the television.

"H-hi Jericho." She rubbed her hands together. "I t-think that I'll go drown myself in hot water."

Herald waved at her. "Don't come back!"

Kole turned back around and took up a frying pan.

"F-fuck you!" She threw it with precision.

"Ow!" He clutched his head.

She stomped away, muttering things under her breath like how she'll have to thaw her hair.

Jericho ignored the whole damn thing.

* * *

How would Herald look with a goatee?

Anymore ideas?

I think this story may move up to a M.

Not for sex but for explicit sexual references.


	7. Round Four!

**Sabbs123**: Yeah, he would... Maybe Jericho sees his sideburns as 'baby burns' and he wants to grow his all the way down to his lower jaw... Jinx has more hair so she has to use the most. Like, Robin uses half the jar, but Jinx probably uses two jars to hold it in place. Speedy probably sticks to pomade... Starfire's food would eat the the gel monster... I read that chap. Bad Private Hive for jumping to conclusions. Has he ever heard that you can't judge a book by it's cover?

**Egyptiandude990**: Why thank you. *Taking a bow*

**RheaThePsychoticNinja**: Well, you'll find out. Patience my child... Stalker Kole will always be there..

**Battlemo**: You sure do... And you gave me the idea for this chap.

**Hii**: Herald wasn't ready to kill her yet... And yeah, he would look weird... They dead ass do fight like a old married couple.

* * *

Kole was reading a romance novel on the couch, Herald was sitting the counter with headphones on, and Jericho... He was texting on his phone.

_**555-0909: So he locked her in the freezer for an hour?**_

_**J: Yup.**_

_**555-0909: Why you're roommates so cray cray?**_

_**J: IDK, you're the expert in cray cray.**_

_**555-0909: Go F yourself, Joey.**_

"Hey Jericho!" Kole called, taking off her reading glasses.

**_J: G2G._**

He put his phone in his pocket and looked at her.

"Let's go to the movies on a date!" She then scowled at Herald. "There **are** movie theaters here, right?"

Herald paused his music. "Yeah. First of all, don't live here if you don't like it. And secondly, Jer doesn't like you like that."

Kole crossed her arms. "And he likes **you**?"

Then she thought it over..

There's something she should clear up.

She turned to Jericho. "Are you gay?"

Jericho stared at her and raised is hands.

"**Bisexual.**"

Kole sighed.

She still has a chance!

"Don't look at him like you have a chance." Herald interrupted her thoughts, looking at the smile on her face.

She frowned at Herald.

"Like you have a chance."

Herald sent her a smirk that he made sure Jericho didn't see.

"Oh, no. Jericho is my friend. I'm not interested in a relationship." He lied like a pro. "Even though he's really attractive."

Jericho turned his head and blushed.

Herald uncharacteristically stuck his tongue out at Kole.

Kole dropped her hands from over her chest. "Go suck something, asshole." She whispered.

"I thought that was your thing, whore?"

Before they could say anymore, Jericho banged on the coffee table.

He turned to Kole.

"**So what movie did you want to see?**"

She giggled a bit. "That Justin Beiber documentary."

Jericho waved his hands feverishly as he shook his head.

Herald looked grossed out. "Aw hell no. I'd rather watch you gawk over Jer."

Kole frowned. "How about a Romance? Jericho can sit next to me and Herald can sit far far away."

Herald was about to hop off the counter.

"**I'm going to vomit now.**" Jericho signed, getting up from the couch and walking out the room.

Whoa, he's really not feeling the movie idea.

Herald threw his hands up. "I tried to tell everyone: You're revolting."

Kole glared at him.

Jericho came back with a paper.

"'Zombie Monkeys'? That movie is violent. Even more violent them what I did to that robber yesterday." Then she grinned. "I kicked ass."

Herald rolled his eyes. "Whatever... Those movies don't play in my dimension. They have 'Gaga Gran Gran.' I think that's hot now. It's about a 32 year old woman who finds out her 16 year old daughter is pregnant."

"**That sounds like some chick flick.**"

Herald shook his head. "Nah, the commercial said it's a comedy."

Kole scoffed. "I call dibs on a seat next to Jericho, bitch."

Herald turned to Jericho. "Get all vomit out now!"

Jericho smiled and rolled his eyes.

**30 minutes later**

Turns out the movie really was a chick flick.

They're ten minutes into the film and they guys are freaking bored.

Kole, on the other hand, has her head down and is hiding tears.

Herald leaned over to Jericho. "Ugh, there's way too much estrogen in here." He whispered.

Jericho laughed to himself and looked around at the females in tears, and their bored boyfriends and male friends.

"Let's ditch her."

Jericho went wide eyed.

"**We can't do that...**"

Herald looked over at Kole who was openly crying.

"Oh gosh! Oh, please d-don't do it! Uh uh ahhhh!"

Jericho looked at Herald blankly before ushering him to follow.

They crawled under peoples legs before noticing that more dudes were following behind them.

Herald chuckled and kept crawling to the bright light.

EXIT!

Whoa! No more suffering in this pool of tears!

**2 hours later**

Kole and the other women were looking for the dudes.

"The hell? How am I supposed to find my way home?" Kole asked herself.

She narrowed her eyes. "I blame Herald."

She looked around for a map or something.

"WHY? IT'S JUST LIKE CYNTHIA!" Some chick screamed.

Kole rolled her eyes.

Then she bit her her lip.

Then she ran her hand through her hair.

Then she started biting her nails.

**Then **she broke out in tears.

"It is like Cynthia!" She shouted.

Maybe she should go outside and try to walk around for a while.

She shivered at the thought of being chased by one of those cat-dogs.

"I-I-I'm killing Herald!" She sniffled.

* * *

Any ideas?

Why did they do this to Kole?

Were all those chicks PMS-ing? *Shaking my head*

Poor them.


	8. Warning

**Sabbs123**: Hmm... Maybe she will... They all left! They ain't planning on staying in the same theater as a bunch of pissed off women. Nothing is worse than a woman's scorn...

**Battlemo**: Don't worry... I have ideas...

**Egyptiandude990**: Can't say! I'm very ergodic, so sometimes my characters range from bi to straight up gay.. But my characters are never fully straight. My stories always has an 'everybody's bi' feel to it. And this is coming from an Asexual! So let's leave him as bi... I like the Raven/Herald pairing too! I like **a lot** of pairngs.

**Pepperfan1**: You seriously will see more! A lot more. Seriously, if you read the above you'll understand why it's difficult to make them gay... A lot of people think that the goatee would be weird. For some reason, I now find it sexy. And this started 3 days ago for no reason. I used to like clean shaven before that... but it's not like I'm into guys anyway.

* * *

Yesterday was freaking hilarious!

Jericho convinced Herald to join him in a search for Kole when 6pm rolled around.

They found her two hours later, running away from a viscous... 6 year old!

She claimed to have floated off into space after being attacked by a plant creature with tentacles.

Then she dropped back onto pavement and accidentally knocked the kid's ice cream out her hands.

Then the little girl tightened her pig tails before jumping on her.

Kicking, scratching, hair pulling, and ankle biting was involved.

Now Kole is freaking scarred... mentally and physically.

Herald remembered her hysterical explanation as he woke.

He yawned and rubbed at his mask.

Yeah, he sleeps with his mask on. But the hood he takes off.

"Good morning." Came Kole's voice.

He jumped and looked at her.

She was sitting on the dresser with her legs crossed and was playing with scissors.

"How did you get in my room?! **Why** are you in my room?!"

She pointed the scissors in his direction. "Cool haircut."

She sounds way too flat in voice.

He reached up and touched his hair.

Okay... everything was in place.

"I'm guessing you think I ruined your 90's hairdo. I just want to talk to you, **Herald**."

Her eyes narrowed and her grip on the scissors tightened.

"What do you want?" He asked coolly, perfectly masking his horror.

She looked down at the scissors.

"I've tried to be calm but you don't know how capable of harm I am," She looked at him. "You've constantly got on my nerves and now I'm telling you: BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

He crossed his arms. "And if I don't?"

She glared at him. "I will be his girlfriend. I **will** be his his girlfriend! I. Will. Be. His. Girl. Friend."

Herald scowled. "Get your 5 dollar ass up out my room."

Her eye twitched. "Stop fucking up my future relationship!"

"Please bitch, your future is a mattress strapped to your back. Save the guys some time."

Her eyes widened. "Well, I'll get way more guys than you! Your awkward self."

Oh! She went there.

"I can wipe 90% of you beauty off with a wet wipe."

Kole gasped. "YOU SUCK!"

"AND YOU SWALLOW!"

She hopped off the dresser and walked over to him.

"Say something else about me being a whore... I dare ya!"

"If you had more sticking out then being stuck in, you'll resemble a porcupine."

She looked like she was going to stab him with scissors, but she did something else.

She took up and pillow and started smothering him.

"La la la la la la LA LA LA LA LA LA!" She sang to conceal the sounds of his struggle.

He pushed her away and took deep breaths.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

She smiled sweetly. "No. I was just gonna suffocate you 'til you passed out... Then I was going to drag yo-" She stopped herself. "Let me just shut my mouth."  
All of a sudden her nails scratched against his face.

She giggled and skipped to the door.

"See ya later, bastard!"

She opened it and closed it.

Herald groaned. "Now I have to check myself for a disease."

This does not mean he's gonna cut off the abuse.

It's only gonna get worse.

* * *

Wow!

It all goes downhill from here...

I think I'll move it to a M.

This a reeeeeeeally high T.


	9. Drinking With The Opponent

**Pepperfan1**: Thanks! I'll be sure to PM you if I'm stuck... You're Asexual too? That's a relief. Most people don't believe me when I say I'm not interested. Especially my friend who's trying to hook me up with her cousin. Like, just because I call someone cute doesn't makes me interested! And I've been like this since elementary school, only realizing what I am in middle school.

**Egyptiandude990**: Ah that, dude, was Kole snapping into more pieces. She threatened Herald and attempted to harm him.

**Sabbs123**: They even feel like that when she **isn't** powered up...

Jericho is NOT in this chapter again. But the story is about them arguing over him. I didn't say he was going to be there.

* * *

Jericho's gone away for some 'business'.

Whatever that is...

So, if the other two household members were to get into a fight, no one would stop them from killing each other.

Herald walked into the living space.

Kole was sitting on the couch in pink shorts and a white blouse, listening to music.

"I'm sexy and I know it..."

Herald shook his head and opened the fridge.

"Crazy stalker bitch." He took out a bottle of water.

Since the day Kole attempted to kill him, nothing's changed.

Well actually, Herald keeps a bat under his bed now.

Kole changed the song. "Baby let me love you down. There's so many ways to love ya."

She was even doing a little dance on the couch.

But there was something in her hand.

What's in her hand?  
Herald peered over at it.

Looks like a bottle.

He walked closer.

Liquor.

She took a swig, Then she pressed two fingers to the pulse in her neck.

"Oh... That burns."

He's now standing behind the couch. "Where did you get a liquor bottle from, whore?"

Seriously, he didn't see it in her suitcase when he checked for weapons.

She looked up at him. "Leave me alone... I miss Jericho."

"He sure don't miss you." She deadpanned. "Have fun getting wasted."

He was hoping she gets so drunk that he could push her out the window and they'll say she did it to herself while intoxicated.

"I'm not gonna get potted. I can hold liquor more than an average sailor. I bet you'll get drunk at first sip, you disgrace of a man."

Go Kole! That's exactly how you pressure someone into doing crazy shit. *Sarcasm*

He frowned. "You're gonna get drunk. I'll give you about 10 minutes."

"Oh yeah, and I bet you'll get drunk in 2 minutes flat."

"I can hold liquor better than you."

"Bring it."

"Brought." He grabbed the bottle.

Hooray for peer-pressure! *Sarcasm*

**2 bottles later.**

They were both so drunk that they forgot they were drinking.

"Hey dumb aaass, I have a bottle in my hand! When d-da-did it ge' hurr?" Kole said, her words slurring.

Herald folded his arms and raised an eyebrow under his mask.

He didn't look the slightest intoxicated, but he was **DRUNK**.

"What?" He asked.

He barely heard a word she said.

Kole took another swig.

"Ay, wa-weren't weee betting?"

He raised his eyebrow again.

He couldn't comprehend anything that came out her mouth.

Kole shook her head. "Let's play a game."

Herald shrugged. "Whatever."

She fell off the couch, stood up, fell back down, stood up, then stuck to crawling.

"I'll be right back."

He shrugged again. "Whatever."

He took up her Mp3 player and pulled the headphones out.

He started looking through her plylist.

"Crap... Sucky... Someone needs to kill her... Where's the funk?... Ew... Whore music... Shit... More crap... Bearable."

He found one 'bearable' song on her player.

But he'll never sing this Rihanna song out loud... When he's sober.

Too bad he's buzzed.

"Chest to chest. Nose to nose. Palm to palm. We were always just that close. Wrist to wrist. Toe to toe. Lips that felt just like the inside of of a rose. So how come when I reach out my fiiiingeeeer. It feels like more than distance betweeeen us. In this California king b-"

He was cut off by Kole's annoying giggle.

And he was putting so much power into that.

She was holding a camera and laying flat on the floor.

"You r-recorded me?" He stuttered.

She nodded.

He jumped up and tried to chase her dragging form, but he fell flat on his ass.

"Ugh. You won, whore."

She laughed and rolled around on the floor.

The she started laughing uncontrollably for no reason.

He doesn't really do laughing... when he's sober.

He started laughing like a maniac.

Kole stopped laughing.

"You know I hate you, right?"

Herald stopped laughing too.

"Oh, yeah... You're hated too."

She grinned. "That's fuck- frea- fu- fucking awesome!"

"I thought we had a contest to see who was drunk?"

Kole nodded.

"I'm not as drunk as you." Herald pointed out.

Then he fell back.

"We gotta calcu-le-late." Kole reminded him.

"How so?"

She ushered him closer.

He sat up and leaned over.

She whispered something.

"Ew... I'm not a slut like you!" He laughed.

Kole rolled her eyes. "Blah!"

She looked around. "When is Jericho coming back?"

Herald had to really think it over.

"Uhhh, um, I think he said yesterday.. Oh, that doesn't make sense... Tomorrow? I think it was 2 days. I don't know."

She nodded. "Well I wanna get Jer-I-cho in the sack."

Herald hiccuped. "You nooky everyone."

"I didn't ni-nooky you, dumb ass."

"Good. I'm not ready to die of something."

She sat up. "Huh?"

"You're a dirty tramp, so I might g-" He forgot he was talking and reached over for the bottle of booze.

Kole played with the camera. "I need to do something with this."

Herald put the bottle down. "Then let's play a game."

She gasped in remembrance. "That's why I brought it!"

"What are we playing?"

She smirked.

* * *

I'm not sure why I decided to get them drunk...

What do you think Kole's idea was?


	10. Oh No!

**Hii**: I **found out** in middle school, like a couple of years ago. I should have said when I **was** in middle school... You've not reviewed in a while, nice to see ya back!

**jjbear37**: You sound like my fanfic buddy Battlemo right now. LOL! How many Jericho fans hate Kole!

* * *

Herald woke up on the kitchen floor with a pounding headache.

"What the hell happened last night?" He asked himself, sitting up.

He looked around the room and spotted Kole sleeping on top of the dining table.

"Hey whore!" He shouted, scaring the shit out of her.

"The fuck?!" Then she sat up rubbed her head. "Ugh. Don't be so loud."

Herald stood up and balanced himself using the counter.

"Where's your shirt?" Kole asked.

Herald looked down at his stomach.

"Tied around my waist?" It came out as a question. "What did we do last night?!"  
Kole shushed him.

"Do you have to be so damn loud?" She whispered.

Herald looked around for evidence.

Camera.

"We recorded whatever we did."

Kole's eyes widened. "I hope it's not like what happened with Steven." She muttered to herself.

Herald heard it and smirked. "What happened with Steven?"

Kole hopped of the table and ran to the camera.

Too bad Herald got it first.

"I'm finding out what we did."

Kole shivered. "But what if it's a-"

"Then I'll kill myself." He interrupted.

Kole sulked, accepting that she isn't getting the camera back.

Same thing that happened with Steven.

Herald popped the tape out.

"Doesn't that have to be transferred?" Kole asked.

"On Earth."

He walked over to the TV and entered it into some VCR looking thingy.

Kole stomped over to the couch and grabbed the remote to lower the volume.

Herald joined her.

**Herald was singing 'California King Bed'**

Kole put her head in her hands and started laughing.

Herald glared at her. "Shut the fuck up."

Then they saw themselves laughing like idiots.

"You laugh?" Kole asked him.

Herald scowled at him. "No."

**They started laughing like idiots.**

"What did I whisper?" Kole asked.

Herald shrugged. "I don't remember."

Then they watched themselves discussing Jericho's return.

"He's coming home today. Maybe during the evening." Herald answered, now remembering what Jericho told him.

Kole nodded.

Five minutes later, and they're disturbed by the game they're playing.

**On the screen Kole was standing on the counter.**

**Herald's feet were visible on the dining table, showing he was recording.**

"**_She's totally committed, to major independence. She's a lady through and through..._" She was singing 'Her Strut' by Bob Seger, and dancing drunkingly on a the counter**

**Herald laughed in the background before the camera flew out his hands, showing that he fell out the chair.**

"**_You're si-such a ass!_" Kole laughed in the background.**

Herald put his head in his hands.

"Oh no."

"_**You're turn!**_**"****Kole exclaimed.**

**Herald mumbled some incoherent things as he picked up the camera and handed it to her.**

"_**I'm not standing on that fucking counter.**_**" **

**Kole shrugged. "_Sat at the tible. Oopsies! The taaable._"**

Kole groaned. "This is so sad."

"I feel like a dipshit." Herald said, shaking his head.

"**_I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy that it huurts-"_**

"**_Then take it off._" Kole directed.**

"**_What's going on again?_" Herald asked.**

Kole was laughing.

Herald gritted his teeth.

"Shut up, slut."

Kole frowned.

"**_I think I just told you to get rid off the shuuuurt, 'cause it's hurting ya."_**

"**_Oh..._"**

**The shirt came off.**

"**_Nice abs._"**

Kole's disturbed that she complimented him on anything.

"Ew."

Herald shook his head.

"We were drunk. We were **reeeally** drunk."

**Herald nodded. "_OMG! I have abs?_"**

Herald put his head in his hands again.

Did he just say OMG?

Kole was laughing at that.

"**_Wanna know another fun game?_" Kole asked.**

"**_Wha?_"**

"**_BODY SHOTS!_"**

Kole's mouth dropped.

"Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!"

Herald did it happily.

"Oh man. I'm going to soak myself in something. Then I'll burn this tape."

Kole started rocking on the couch. "I'm cutting my tongue off."

"I'll go get a knife!" Herald said, standing up.

"WE NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!"

Herald looked down at her. "Do you think I would want to talk about getting drunk with the enemy?"

"I'll kill you if ya do."

Jericho quietly ran to the closet.

Then he sat on the floor and started laughing to himself.

He's sending this the video he just got of their video to everyone.

But first he has to watch it himself.

_**J: [Insert attachment] Should I send this to every titan?**_

_**555-0909: HAHA! WTF? They got drunk? Maybe they made out too!**_

_**J: They got drunk not high. If they had gotten high then maybe that would b a possibility ;-)**_

_**555-0909: Send it to the quiet titans! Let's see them react.**_

_**J: Raven will most likely show her team.**_

_**555-0909: DUH!**_

_**J: Oh I get it :-P**_

_**555-0909: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**_

_**J: You're a bad influence.**_

_**555-0909: Why thank you very much!**_

_**J: O_o**_

_**555-0909: Just go finish the video, Joey! Oh, and if it eventually turns into a porno, DON'T SEND IT!**_

_**J: That's disturbing... (O.O)... They HATE each other!**_

_**555-0909: Yeeeeeeah... Foe yay! **_

_**J: ❂.❂ **_

_**555-0909: TTLY Joey... You have so much to learn.**_

_**J:≧◠◡◠≦✌\**_

Jericho peeked out the closet.

Herald's gone and Kole is standing by the window.

Jericho crawled out the closet and to the front door.

Then he stood, opened the door, and shut.

Kole turned around.

"Jericho!" She pouted. "I missed you."

He smiled. "**I'm guessing.**"

She turned back to the window.

Jericho edged towards the VCR.

Kole was still staring out the window.

They were stupid enough to leave the tape in.

Well, it's now making a home in Jericho's pocket.


	11. Round Five!

**Sabbs123**: Nope... They'll both probably be **near-death**, but... nope.

**Egyptiandude990**: Your wish is my command.

**Hii**: Thanks!

**AnonymousNinjaGirl**: LOL! Yeeeeeeeeeah.

**RheaThePsychoticNinja**: I'll tell ya... eventually.

* * *

After seeing the video, Jericho was slightly disturbed.

They forgot about the body shots after downing more liquor and did other things...  
_**J: They... um. They stated yodeling.  
555-0909: HAHAHA! What?!  
J: They drank. He took off his shirt. They drank some more. She yodeled. He joined in.**_

_**555-0909: Were they good?  
J: HOW WOULD I KNOW?  
555-0909: At least its not porn. Did you send it to Raven?  
J: Already sent :-)  
555-0909: You're awesome when your evil!**_  
"JERICHO!" Herald yelled, stomping into the living space.  
_**J: I gotta go.**_  
"Guess who called me Jer!" He asked, joining the guitar strummer at the couch.  
"**The landlord?**" Jericho asked  
"NO! It was Raven! she was asking about a video that happens to be in her possession! HOW IS IT IN HER POSSE..."  
Kole came out of the living room "Whats up?"

Herald shut up.

Then a phone rang.

Kole reached into her... shirt?

The guys raised an eyebrow.

"It must be spacious." Herald muttered, earning a glare from Kole.

She answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Kole._"Raven said. (Remember Raven went crazy?)

Herald sighed. She isn't going to let it go.

"Are you calling to steal my man, bitch?"

Jericho tried to sneak off but Herald held him down on the couch.

"_I didn't know you could yodel._"

Kole frowned. "Who told you that?"

There a small snort. "_And I didn't know you liked 80's music._"

"Where did you hear that from, bitch?"

"_I didn't Herald's abs were enough to make you wanna do body shots.. Too bad you started yodeling._"

Raven started choked back a laugh on the line.

Kole's eyes narrowed. "Bye, bitch."

She put her phone back in her bra.

"Oh. My. Gosh."  
"I know, right?" Herald agreed.

She glared at him. "You sent it to Raven?!"

He stared at her. "What?"

"You, sent it, to Raven." She said, ice dripping from each word.

"Why would I embarrass myself? I **would** embarrass you... but I'm in the vid, too."

Kole crossed her arms. "No, but I was all crazy drunk and you were too cool drunk!"

"You're such a dumb whore! Why the fuck would I send it to Raven?! She mocked my singing for 5 minutes straight!" Then he smirked. "But hey, she said I can sing. Even when drunk."

Kole scowled. "So you did send it to her! For a freaking compliment!"

Herald pointed to Jericho. "Stupid bitch, HE did it!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! JERICHO WOULD NEVER!"

Herald looked like he would kick her. "Guess what? HE DID!"

Jericho crawled off the couch, around it, and straight for the closet.

"OH FUCK YOU! YOU JUST CAN'T CONFESS TO YOUR CRIME, YA PUNK!"

Herald leaned over the side of the couch.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DIRTY SLUT!"

She stepped up.

"BITCH, PLEASE! YOU'RE CALLING ME A SLUT? WELL TAKE THAT AND SHOVE IT!"

Jericho took out his phone.

_**J: I will NEVER take your advice AGAIN! **_

_**555-0909: What happened?**_

_**J: Raven called, Kole blamed Herald, and now they're about to KILL each other! **_

_**555-0909: NO! You came up with the idea! I just encouraged you. ὺ.ύ**_

Jericho heard a bang over the yelling.

_**J: THEY'RE THROWING THINGS! O**__**﹏**__**o**_

_**555-0909: 'Fess up! Kole won't be that mad at you, will she? **_

_**J:...**_

There was another huge bang and then shattering.

_**J: OKAY! Pray for me.**_

_**555-0909: You're on brave man.**_

Jericho put his phone back in his pocket and opened the door.

First thing he noticed was a broken lamp.

Then he noticed Kole had a frying pan in her hand and Herald was holding a broom.

"Put it down, whore." Herald directed.

"What are you gonna do with a broom? Sweep me away? I'm sorry, but I'LL NEVER LEAVE JERICHO!"

Herald poked her in the side with the broom.

She yelped and hit him in the arm with the frying pan.

Jericho sighed before banging on the wall.

They stopped fighting and looked at him.

"Finally." Herald muttered.

"**I'm the one who sent the video... You have to admit: It was hilarious.**"

Kole smiled. "Oh that's okay... You were influenced by that bitch over there."

Herald shook his head, giving up.

The logic of crazy bitches...

"**No. It was all me.**"

Kole giggled and ran over to give him a hug.

"It's fine, sweetie. It's not your fault. It's his fault."

Jericho sent Herald a distressed look.

"Crazy ass whore." Herald muttered, walking to the kitchen.

Kole let go of Jericho and threw the frying pan in her hands at Herald's head.

Herald grabbed it mid-air and turned to glare at her.

"Fuck you."

Jericho and Kole exchanged a glance.

That was cool!

Kole hmph-ed, waved at Jericho, and trotted out the front door.

'_Where she going?_' Jericho thought.

"Hey Jer," Herald called.

Jericho gave him a innocent pout.

Herald sighed. "You're forgiven... Just **never** do that again."


	12. Sick Day

**Sabbs123**: Hee hee. Herald/Kole? Interesting pairing but not for this story... probably. The mysterious person will be revealed... sometime.

**RheaThePsychoticNinja**: I shall tell! Sometime...

**Pepperfan1**: Who could resist Jericho and his cuteness?

**Battlemo**: Hey guys! It appears battlemo has a poll and put it in a review. Yay! I took it. You guys should too! She helps me with almost every chapter.

**JustSayHELLO**: *Humming* I just called to say hello... I love your screenname! I sure will continue this.

Pepperfan1 gave me this idea!

P.S. Sorry it took so long to update: I'm currently sick...and a little paranoid.

* * *

Kole has been watching movies all night.

She didn't even notice that it's now 7:23 in the morning.

"Debra! Don't- Oh shit, you did! So it was Amy who stole your boyfriend? I told you not to walk into the room, now your heart is broken... Go back and beat the bitch up!"

Herald walked into the room, stopping to look at her.

She's disturbed in the head.

He continued walking to the kitchen.

"I wonder where Jer is..." He stopped digging through the fridge and looked at Kole.

"You see Jericho?"

Kole turned back and glared at him.

She's been a bit more cold towards him for the past 3 days since the video leak... Not that she was nice to him before.

"No... did **you**?"

Herald sucked his teeth. "I just asked you a simple question, whore. And stop wasting electricity! I know this city funds us, but that doesn't mean you take advantage of it."

She gave him a blank look.

"Turn the TV off. The chipuirrels will not appreciate you overworking them."

Kole gasped. "Isn't that animal cruelty?"

Herald laughed. "Chipuirrels are equivalent to gears."

"What kind of fucked up dimension is this?" Kole whispered.

Herald glared at her.

She was already glaring at him.

"Whatchu looking at?" Kole asked.

He leaned on the fridge. "I don't know. You tell me what you are."

"A teenage female."

"I think otherwise."

Kole's mouth dropped.

She looked down and gestured towards her chest. "Ahem."

Herald kept a straight face. "That means nothing. That weirdo Control Freak had waaay larger boobs than that."

Kole opened her mouth. "WELL YOU SHOULD COME SUCK MY D-" She trailed off as she saw Jericho.

He looked horrible. His nose was red and leaky, his hair was everywhere, and he had a blanket draped around his shoulders.

Herald followed her gaze. "You okay, man?"

Kole ran over to him. "Oh sweetie, you're sick! You need to rest."

Jericho shook his head.

Then Kole had to catch him when he almost collapsed.

"Back to bed." Herald directed, lifting Jericho over his shoulder.

Jericho had the strength to frown.

"Do you have any medicine in the cupboard, jerk?" Kole asked.

"Yeah. Just check, maniac." He said, opening the door to Jericho's room.

Jericho was a little glad that they were calling each other something respectable to a certain extent.

The room was so cute with it's light blue walls and guitar in the corner by the left nightstand.

The only thing that wasn't cute, was the pile of tissues by the bed.

"Aw hell no." Herald muttered, setting Jericho down on his bed.

Jericho sat himself up and stared at Herald.

Herald understood. "Yeah, you are that light."

Jericho's head hung.

Kole came into the room with a medicine bottle.

"I found some cold medicine. But I'm warning you, Jericho: It looks icky."

Herald frowned. "Just hand it to me."

Kole rolled her eyes and threw the spoon and the medicine bottle at Herald, who caught them effortlessly.

Jericho turned his head as Herald tried to get his mouth to open.

Herald groaned. "Take it like a man. You're 17 not 7."

Kole walked over. "Don't be so mean, jackass. You have to do this,"

She began tickling Jericho.

He tried to keep his mouth shut, but it eventually opened in silent laughter.

"Now!" Kole giggled.

Herald tipped the spoon over in Jericho's mouth.

Jericho grimaced and swallowed.

"Yeah!" Kole shouted.

Jericho grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

Herald patted his back."I'll make soup."

"I hope it's not strange dimension food." Kole mumbled.

"Stupid ass bitch." He insulted her before walking out the room.

Kole frowned and turned back to Jericho.

Then she perked up. "I'm betting you're bored. I'll sing a song for ya!"

She hopped of the bed and cartwheeled out the room.

Jericho sighed.

This is going to be a long day.

He coughed.

A very long day.

After 5 minutes Kole returns.

She's wearing a sparkly silver off-the-shoulder top and black tights.

And there was a pink portable boombox in her hands.

She set it down and pressed play.

"Every night I rush to my beeeed, with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you..."

Jericho listened to her sing and watched her dance... quite ridiculously.

Herald walked in as she was twirling around, being the feminine one she was.

He paused and stared at her with a disturbed look on his face.

'Help me' Jericho mouthed.

Herald slowly crept over to Jericho, still staring at Kole.

Kole finally noticed he was in the room. "The fuck you looking at?"

He handed Jericho his tray of soup and sat on the bed.

"Why are you so clueless?"

Kole frowned. "Why are you on my dick?"

"Yeeeah, I have standards."

Jericho spat out his soup and began silently laughing.

"So do I!"

Herald smirked. "Yeah, they have to be penises."

Kole frowned. "I'm a virgin."

"Sure you are." Herald said sarcastically.

Kole walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Jericho, mumbling all the way.

Herald found a way to entertain his sick friend.

"Hey Kole, how many licks does it take to get to the center of the tootsie pop?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I was expecting you to: you **are** a lollipop addict."

Jericho leaned Herald and put his soup down, knowing that it may spill on someone as he laughed.

Kole missed the innuendo.

"Am not."

Jericho began coughing uncontrollably.

"You okay?" Kole and Herald asked simultaneously.

Jericho's coughing finally subsided.

He fell back in the bed, feeling like crap.

Herald stood up from the bed, walking over to Kole and pulling her up and aside.

"Have any whiskey?" He whispered.

Kole's eyes widened. "You wanna get him drunk? I knew you were a p-"

"Stupid whore, listen: The alcohol will thin his blood which increases circulation. His body will be able to flush out the bacteria. But not too much alcohol, or else the things needed for fighting infection will flush, also." He explained quickly.

Kole blinked. "Huh?"

Herald sighed. "One shot make sick boy feel good."

She frowned at the fact that he was saying it as if she was an idiot.

She ran out the room.

Jericho sneezed once more.

"You okay, man?"

Jericho shook his head, too weak to sign now.

Kole came back with the bottle of liquor and a shot-cup.

Where did she get that from?

Herald shook it off and walked over to get the bottle and cup.

"Okay Jer, this should help a bit."

Jericho looked at the liquor.

He better not get drunk.

"You won't get drunk." Herald replied, reading the look on his face.

Jericho pulled himself up.

Kole walked over to the bed.

"I would give you a 'feel better' hug, but... I don't want to get sick."

Herald chuckled a bit. "A 'feel better' hug? Sounds strange."

Kole would have insulted him but Jericho began coughing.

Herald walked over with the shot cup.

"Here."

Jericho looked uneasy, but still took it.

He gulped it down.

Then he shivered.

\Herald turned to Kole.

"Let's leave him to rest."

Kole blew Jericho a kiss and skipped towards the door.  
"I'm gonna read a book!"

"You read? I'm guessing something the lines of Dr. Seuss? Or whatever beginner books you Earth people read?"

Kole spun and flipped the bird at him.

"The book is 340 pages. Wanna watch me read it?"

Herald shrugged. "Nope. I got better things to do than hanging around a **you**."

Kole scowled and stomped out.

Herald looked back at his now dozing off friend.

The wonders of whiskey.


	13. Umm?

**Sabbs123**:Thank you. I guess I might try it after I'm done with this story.

**Pepperfan1**: And your review just made me go 'awww'. I didn't know that chap was _that_ cute.

**DaCrazyCrucianGal**: They're learning how to tolerate each other. All it took was her moving in... Yay! You reviewed another one of my stories!

* * *

It's been 5 days since the beginning of Jericho's flu and he's finally up and about again.

He's been missing out on a lot of ass kicking.

Herald and Kole had to fight criminals without him.

Then they came home and fought each other without him stopping them.

But he was around to notice that Kole's been acting strange.

She was currently doing cartwheels and tricks around the apartment for no apparent reason as he watched from the couch.

Herald walked in to the apartment, immediately falling after her foot got caught in his cape.

"BITCH!" He yelled after falling on top of her.

"OH MAN! OH NO, MAN!" She shouted.

Kole pushed him off and went back to acrobatics.

Herald stood and looked at Jericho.

"How long has she been doing this?"

"**All freaking day. She only stops to drink water.**"

Herald smirked. "She's finally losing it." He turned to Kole, who was currently cartwheeling around the kitchen. "Break a leg! Seriously."

Kole flipped onto he feet and climbed on the counter.

Flipped off the side of it.

Herald uncharacteristically laughed.

Jericho went wide-eyed and slowly looked at him.

Herald was standing there, rubbing his hands together and laughing.

"She lost her mind! I'm so frigging ecstatic! I can dig this to the max!"

He ran out the room and into the hallway.

Jericho shook his head.

'_Is he sure he didn't lose it, too?_'

Kole flipped onto her feet and back-flipped off the counter.

Twenty minutes later, Herald returns with headphones in his ears.

"Shoobee doobee a doobee doo wop, baay-beh!" He sang, walking towards the couch.

Jericho would have looked at him, if Kole wasn't holding her leg over head in front of the TV.

Herald hopped into the couch and took out his potato shaped Mp3 player and changed the song.

"Feel just like a weight that's lifted. How can I repa-" He started chuckling at Kole falling on her ass.

Jericho had to admit: It was funny.

Kole stood up and blushed.

"Fucky fucky, bitch." She mumbled to Herald.

Jericho looked confusedly at Herald, who was equally confused.

Kole rubbed her hands together before standing on her hands.

Herald continued singing and Jericho...

He just looked between the two, freaking out in his head.

After about 30 seconds, Herald stopped singing.

"We have to stop her, man." He whispered to Jericho.

The blond boy smirked. "**Are you worrying?**"

Herald shook his head.

"No. Well... yeah. But not whatchu thinking. Her shirt is sliding down and I don't wanna see her 'neon pink training bra'." He said like a stereotypical teenage girl.

Kole's bra was indeed visible.

But it was not neon pink, dude.

Or a training bra.

"HEY WHORE!" Herald shouted, causing Kole to fall down.

Kole got on her fours and crawled to a corner to begin rocking.

Jericho and Herald exchanged a look.

Now even Herald was worried.

"You okay?" He asked.

She looked around as if someone was out to get her.

"It's horrible! Damn! AHHH!"

Jericho grabbed Herald's arm, eyes wide.

"What? Did you find out you're pregnant?" Herald asked, smirking.

She looked up. "I'm on birth control, bitch!"

Cross out pregnancy and PMS.

Herald thought for a while before snapping his finger.

"You got VD!"

She started trembling.

"I haven't had sex for the pa- I've never done 'it'."

Jericho and Herald both raised eyebrows.

She's lying.

She suddenly stopped rocking.

"Stick out your tongue, Herald."

The two boys again exchanged looks.

"What?" Herald asked.

She looked worried. "Stick out your tongue."

He did as told.

She fell back. "OH MY GAWD!"

The guys huddled together.

What the hell is wrong with her?!

She started kicking her feet and splaying herself around.

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh!"

"So if I stick out my tongue, she'll go crazy?" Herald asked Jericho.

Jericho raised an eyebrow.

Herald just realized what he had said.

"Ooooh... Ew. That came out wrong."

Kole stood up and walked to the front door.

"Oh. My. Frigging. Gosh!" She shouted before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Jericho moved his hands from around Herald's right arm.

"**She needs help.**"

Herald nodded.

"But what's wrong with my tongue?"

Then he stuck out his tongue.

Jericho shrugged.

"**Aren't all tongues strange? They seem like they have a life of their own. Especially when... Okay that's fun. Maybe when someone... That's fun too.**" Jericho decided to stop.

Herald shook his head. "You're perverted."

Jericho grinned. "**Aren't most teenagers?**"

Herald chuckled. "Naw man, it's just you."

Jericho laid his head on the arm of the couch and laughed to himself.

Herald just noticed something.

"Where exactly does Kole go when she walks out?"

Jericho shrugged.

They'll never know...

* * *

Don't bother asking what's wrong with Kole... just guess. I want to see who get's the best guess.

Hint: Herald's tongue.

This was totally random, but hey, I'm sick... Literally.


	14. Lazy Day

**Egyptiandude990**: Lol! Nice... She isn't crazy... yet. Something has to push her into the train...

**Pepperfan1**: She **IS** fine. But she's a little freaked out.

**Hii**: Hmm... Nope. Mysterious texter is not BB.

**Battlemo**: I'm confused, man. When you help, it's strange but still sane. This one was made solely on an insane power source (aka me).

**AnonymousNinjaGirl**: Oh gosh, thank goodness I'm not vomiting. When that happens I lose too much needed weight... Right on the dot! She had a strange dream!

* * *

They haven't seen Kole for a whole day.

Herald couldn't care less. He was usually a thoughtful guy, but Kole brings out his inner jerk.

Jericho was starting to get worried.

So, to get his mind off of it, he went away.

Where? No one knows..

Kole then came back about 3 hours after Jericho left, avoided Herald, and ran into Jericho's room.

Herald would have chased her, but he was lazy, so he decided to just leave her be.

But- he's freaking bored. No friend to play around with and no play toy to randomly insult.

So he decided to do his second favorite thing to playing the trumpet. (Which he did 30 minutes ago)

Listening to music and singing along.

"I wonder sometimes. I wonder if I, was wrong." He sang, sprawled out on the couch with Mp3 player in hand.

Kole was busy rocking on Jericho's bed.

Maybe she should go to Jump and enter the mental home Cy and Sarah are in.

Or maybe she's a little too drunk?

"AAAAAH!" She screamed.

And Herald ignored that, even though the sound surpassed the earbuds.

"Spent all day thinking, and all night wonderin'..." He sang on.

Kole screamed again, just being the attention-whore.

Herald groaned. "What the fuck is that girl screaming for?"

Again, she screamed.

He snatched the earbuds out and placed his mp3 player on the couch before stomping to Jericho's room door.

He banged on it.

"Are you dying?" He shouted.

"YES, I AM DYING!"

He rolled his eyes. "Can you please die in silence? Or smother yourself with a pillow to quicken the pace?"

Kole gasped. "The fuck? Bite me!"

She took another chug of Whiskey.

"I would, but I'm disease-free and wanna stay that way. Now shut the fuck up!"

Kole screeched at the top of her lungs.

Herald rolled his eyes and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

One duck tape later, he returned.

And opened the door.

"You're drinking? **Again**?" He asked, after spotting the liquor bottle.

When he looked at her, he immediately covered his mask.

"Put some clothes on!"

Kole looked down at her sparkly pink shorts and matching crop top.

"I'm not naked, stupid. This **is** clothing."

He scowled. "Yeah, but it's barely there."

She looked down again.

No tits exposed... The shorts are tight but not that short.

But OMG! There's, like, a whiskey stain on it.

Kole screamed.

Herald was getting a headache. "If you don't shut up, I'm shutting you up. Can ya dig it?!"

Twenty minutes later and she's in the closet, all taped up.

"_Hello Herald_." Raven said on the communicator.

Herald looked at his second favorite friend.

"Hey Raven. Can you visit my dimension? Jericho's gone away and I think I'm gonna kill Kole."

"_Sure. Where's Kole now?_"

"In a closet. She came home from who knows where, got on my nerves... so I locked her in a closet."

She chuckled. "_I'll be there. I have to take my meds first._"

Herald nodded and hung up.

Kole was banging herself on the door.

She had to use the bathroom.

"Mmm MM Mmm!" She said through the tape.

Herald looked on the right side of the couch at the closet.

With a large sigh, he walked over to it and opened.

He looked down at the tipsy pink haired wh- er, girl.

She glared at him.

He quickly removed the tape from her mouth.

"AW SHIT!" She screamed.

"Shh!" He hushed her.

Kole giggled, slightly intoxicated.

Herald shook his head. "You have a problem."

She fixed her hands a certain way before turning to crystal.

The tape around her hand ripped.

The she shifted back to human form.

"This bitch just realizes she can do that?" Herald muttered.

After removing the tape around her ankles, Kole stumbled past him.

"You need to stop drinking." He said to her.

She smirked. "I'm not drunk yet... even though I love that drunk feel."

She walking into the hallway, hips swinging confidently.

"She's such a whore." Herald mumbled.

He threw himself back in the couch and closes his eyes.

When he opens them back up, he spots Raven looking at him.

"You shouldn't sleep alone in the house with Kole." She deadpanned.

He sat up. "Hi to you too."

"Where is she?"

Herald pointed towards the hallway.

"Drinking in Jer's room. I just hope she doesn't scream or I'm killing her."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You have no self-control."

"Stay here for 10 minutes and see if you'll control yourself."

Raven sat on the couch. "The meds I take relax me... and they make Bee-Bop go away."

Herald blinked. "Okaaaaaay?"

Kole walked in. "Who ya talking- Oh, **her**."

The empath took in her outfit.

"You look like you were stripping for dimes... make it nickels." She whispered to Herald.

Herald chuckled. "Good one."

Kole walked to the door.

"Both of you can laugh your asses off in peace. I'll be back in 5."

"So you're going out there," Herald pointed to the door. "Dressed like that," He pointed to her. "And drunk? You really shouldn't."

Kole rolled her eyes and walked out.

Raven used her powers to drag Kole back in.

"C'mon! I just need to get something!" She shouted, trying to escape the dark ropes pulling at her waist.

Raven shook her head and continued to reel her next to her.

"As much as we dislike you, we'll never want you to get raped."

Kole scowled. "I can h-handle myself!"

"You should..." Herald chuckled suspiciously.

Raven actually laughed to that. "Funny."

Kole missed the double entendre as she was seated next to Raven.

"You guys are," She hiccuped. "Stupid..."

"Bitch, if I asked what two plus two is, you'd tell me twenty-two." Herald insulted her.

Kole smirked. "Jericho doesn't have a problem with my math skills."

"But he has a problem with everything else!" Herald shouted.

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

Herald held up his hand.

"Flipping around the house," A finger went down. "Running out to who knows where," Another finger. "Constantly drinking," His middle finger is down. "Screaming for no reason," So is his ring finger. "And finally, believing that Jericho has any type of feelings for Y-O-U."

His whole hand is balled into a fist, nails digging into the skin of his palms.

Kole looks taken aback.

She leaned over Raven to face him.

"So you keep track of my business, eh? Well listen here: he will appreciate me, whether you're in or out of the picture." She said calmly.

"Is that a threat? You know you'll never be able to frighten me, mini bitch."

"You'll know a threat when you see one." She then winked wickedly.

Then she picked up the remote from the table and flipped on the TV.

Raven was even a little crept out by the emotional instability of Kole.

She looked at the fuming teen.

"I don't think-" She whispered before he snapped.

His left eye was twitching behind his mask.

"I'm not normally violent and I would usually never hit a female, but you are pushing me."

Kole look at him.

"Do I look like I'm scared of you? Like you could harm me."

"Try me, bitch!" He shouted.

Kole looked like she was going to say something, but Raven had enough.

"Both of you shut up! This is annoying... funny, but annoying." She turned to Kole. "You know if you would just take some therapy, everything would be better... Maybe they'll give you the same pills I take."

Kole rolled her eyes and stood up.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna get wasted."

She stomped out of the room.

Herald sulked. "I'm gonna kill that bitch one of these days... It'll be a act of bottled fury."

Raven sighed. "To get our mind off of it, just spill it all to me... Bee-Bop is listening too."

Herald shook of the imaginary friend and decided to whine to Raven.

* * *

Y'all stay tuned now, ya hear?

Always wanted to type that.

Now what did ya think?


	15. Clothing Issues

**Sabbs123**: LMAO! Nope... Bee-Bop only talks to Raven.

**Egyptiandude990**: I don't know how I came up with the name.. I was thinking of something silly and I remembered the Doodlebops.

**Ihatekoledude**: Please, will all the Kole-haters review!... Of course he hides in the closet. Glass shards in skin was so last year.

**TheGreatOne**: Your review is so nice. I honestly did not believe my writing skills leaned into gifted territories. Thank you!

**TheGoooooooooon**: I've really been trying to control myself when it comes to that. Especially the chapter when they got wasted! Herald/Kole? Depends...

* * *

Herald was fuming as he stomped out the bathroom in nothing but his boxers and a mask.

Raven told him to ignore some problems, but this one as huge.

He walked into the living space and stopped at the entrance, hands on his hips.

"Who showered before me?" He asked, frowning.

Jericho and Kole looked back from their spots on the couch.

Jericho blushed and Kole visibly gawked.

"Oh. My. God."

Herald crossed his arms. "I think it was Kole who used up all the freaking hot water."

She snapped out of it and smirked.

Technically she used it. She took her shower and left it running until she was sure it cold.

Hey, Jericho left a fair amount of hot water and she decided to use it all.

"Why would you assume I did it?" She asked mockingly sweet.

Herald narrowed his eyes. "You evil bitch. I felt like I was pelted with ice!"

Jericho bit his lip to keep from grinning.

"**So, walking out in your underwear is warming you up?**"

Herald shrugged. "The cold and I feel as one now."

The he glared at Kole, who was staring at him.

"Uuuh? Is there something you want, bitch?"

She shook her head.

"You need clothes, jackass. "

Jericho nudged her without Herald noticing.

Kole looked in his direction and he shook his head.

Herald slowly backed out. "I'm gonna go put some clothes on."

Jericho banged on the back of the couch to gain Herald's attention.

"**You know, it's hot today. You could dress lightly... Shirts are overrated anyway.**"

Kole frowned. "If I removed my shirt, it would be world news."

Jericho pinched her thigh lightly and pointed to Herald discreetly, who was looking at them with his arms crossed.

To him it looked like they were just staring at him.

Kole skimmed Herald over.

"You know, Jericho's right. Shirts are overrated. And so are pants."

Jericho grinned and nodded.

Freaked out, Herald slowly backed out.

He's definitely coming back fully clothed.

Kole turned to Jericho.

"Can you take off **your** shirt?"

He shook his head. "**I have no abs.**"

"Is you stomach flat?"

Jericho nodded.

"Take it off." She demanded seriously.

His eyes widened.

10 minutes later, Herald walks back to strange sounds.

"Uh?" He hurriedly walked over to the couch.

Kole and Jericho was wrestling on the floor.

"I... Just want... THE SHIRT!"

Herald walked over and pulled Kole off of his friend.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Jericho took some breaths.

"**Well, she asked to see my stomach so I showed her it. Then she began removing my shirt. I pushed her away. She wrestled around with me, slipping lip in here and there... It was kind of fun... but disturbing.**" He signed.

Kole tried to get away from Herald's grip on her arms. "Leggo of me!"

"Do you need a sedative?" He asked.

She winked. "I know some great sedatives. Fill the prescription for me." *****

Herald dropped her hands in disgust.

He stepped away from her. "I'm done."

Kole snickered. "I knew that would do it."

Jericho held out his hand for a high-five. That was worth one.

"You guys are perverted... especially the queen of sluts."

Kole looked him over, smirked, and walked out the house.

Herald turned to Jericho. "Don't you hate those jokes that people laugh about to themselves, but you never find out what it was they were laughing about?"

Jericho nodded before looking at the door. Then he looked back at Herald.

"I don't know where she went and I don't care... I swear she's on something."

Jericho silently snickered before pointing to Herald. *****

The trumpet player then realized what he said.

"Ooooh... Oh! Ew. Never... You're really perverted."

Jericho grinned and nodded.

He then held out his wrists and pouted.*****

Herald walked away.

"Totally perverted."

Jericho just blew him a kiss in response.

* * *

Explain my jokes to me people! Guess what they mean.


	16. Malcolm

**Ihatekoledude**: I don't know. I have a lot of 'always the quiet ones' experiences. Especially this one girl...

**Battlemo**: You broke a nail?. I need to talk to you before I can use the idea .. I'll explain the jokes... Try checking your time and make sure it correct.

**AnonymousNinjaGirl**: Lol! Yeah, that's what it means. Most of my friends and I act like we're high.

**CrazyReaderBitch**: The 1st and 2nd is correct. The third one means 'I've been a bad boy, I need punishment.'

**TheGooooooooon**: That's for another story, lol! Just keep on reading.

* * *

Herald was sitting in the little practice room they had, where he and Jericho could practice their instruments.

He finally has enough peace to practice his trumpet playing, just improving the skills that were already so advanced.

Herald had helped Kole get back to Earth so she can visit G'narkk, so things are back to it's usual quietness.

He blew a note and wrote it down on paper after he was satisfied with the sound.

"Perfect."

He observed the paper that had the many notes on it, forming a melody of it's own.

He began playing the song he had come up with.

Jericho listened for a while before knocking on the open door.

Herald looked at him, not stopping his playing.

Jericho smiled and gave him thumbs up.

Note after perfect note and his piece finally ended.

Herald put his trumpet down and Jericho clapped.

"Thank ya much."

Jericho took a seat across from Herald, who has a thing for sitting backwards on a chair.

"**You wrote a new composition? Does it have a title?**"

Herald nodded. "I call it 'Malcolm'."

Jericho thought for a while. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Then he realized that Herald said it.

"**Your name?**"

Herald nodded.

"I wrote a song about me."

Jericho grinned.

"**Someone was feeling big-headed.**" He joked.

Herald smirked. "If I wanted to be big-headed, the notes would have been smooth and sexy."

Jericho laughed mutely before settling down.

"**But seriously, why did you decide to base it on you?**"

Herald sighed. "Have you ever had one of those days when you feel depressed and then your mind creates a little melody to lift your spirits?"

Jericho nodded, familiar with the feeling.

Herald shrugged. "Now I depend on those tunes. They're always there. It's Malcolm."

"**I feel you... That should be written on the album.**"

Herald chuckled a bit.

"An album, eh? I can dig that. It'll be called 'Malcolm'. Maybe we could collaborate on a song."

"**An acoustic guitar and a trumpet? They contradict each other.**"

"We'll see what we can do."'

Jericho grinned. "**Any words?**"

Herald looked down at his sheet music.

"I'm not much of a singer, but I have a few words."

Jericho's eyes popped. "**Not much of a singer? You have a beautiful voice and you know it.**"

The trumpet player cocked his head.

"Thanks but I'm more focused on my trumpet."

The guitar strummer nodded. "**And you're quite gifted with it... Tell me some words you use to describe yourself.**"

Herald thought for a while.

Then he shook his head.

"I can't describe myself. How do you describe me?"

Jericho wasted no time.

"**Sincere, mysterious, courageous, protective, poetic, logical, intelligent, trustworthy, and incomparable.**"

He looked at Herald's face.

He was actually smiling. A huge one in fact.

Jericho just realized for the first time since they've been friends that Herald has dimples. The type that wasn't deep but stretched out to fit high cheekbones.

There's no doubt that Herald's chiseled, but at the moment he looks kind of cute.

"That's the nicest thing that was ever said to me."

Jericho smiled deeply also.

"**It's the truth... It's Malcolm.**"

Herald coughed to cover a titter.

"Thanks. You're indescribable. The best friend a guy can ever have."

A rush of blood tingled under Jericho's cheeks.

Something was bothering Jericho. He's never seen his best friend's eyes!

Shyly, he looked at Herald.

"**Your eyes. I've never seen them.**"

Herald looked away.

"It's not that I don't want to show you, it's just that my eyes are considered alarming to Earthlings."

Jericho tapped his shoulder, trying to catch his attention.

"**I'm mute and have seen weird things in my lifetime. Anything that's wrong with your eyes won't bother me.**"

Mr. Malcolm himself blushed and reached up to his mask.

Jericho observed him closely.

Herald removed the mask but kept his eyes shut.

Jericho tapped Herald.

He opened his left eye.

That was a pretty mocha brown color.

Jericho didn't see what was wrong with it.

"**I don't see a problem.**"

Herald opened the other eye, which frightened Jericho for a second.

It might have not bothered him if Herald wasn't human, but he is.

Out of all the unusual things he's seen in his two years with the titans, he's never seen a naturally silver-colored eye.

It's not even gray... It's pure metallic.

Herald frowned. "Told you it's scary to Earthlings... Here it's just strange."

Jericho took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"**To tell the truth, it did scare me... But I guess it just makes you all the more unique.**"

He looked at Herald's mocha eye on the left and the sonic silver one on the right.

Oh man, was it creepy... but somewhat exotic.

"**It's Malcolm... It doesn't make you any less handsome.**"

Herald went back to his usually relaxed self.

"Thanks, Joey."

Jericho smiled toothily. "**How about you write a note on that?**"

Herald raised a well-trimmed eyebrow. "What?"

"**Most of the notes will be about your feelings, then the rest about how I described you. So how about you take a good look in the mirror and describe... Well, you. It is Malcolm, right?**"

Herald picked up his trumpet and blew a a high note then a low note, not taking his eyes off of Jericho.

"**Maybe?**" Jericho asked.

Herald put the trumpet down and smiled his rare, dimply, smile.

"You got it."

Jericho gave him thumbs up.

* * *

This was sooooo cute. Do you agree?

Any ideas? I was thinking of a chapter where I have a JeriKole friendship moment.


	17. A Day Of Fun

**StormiXbaby**: Well here it is.

**Pepperfan1**: Oh, thank you for helping with this chapter!

**Ihatekoledude**: She isn't that bad.

**RheaThePsychoticNinja**: This is the first time I've controlled myself, but you guys are tempting me. I shall not give in to temptation! NEVA!... Please excuse my craziness... Another story, I'll do something close.

**DragonWinglet**: You mean like Herald and Kole hooking up? I don't know... A different twist.

* * *

It's mid-evening and everyone is off doing their own things.

Kole walked over to Jericho's door and knocked.

Jericho opened it, smiling.

"Hi Jericho! I was, um, wondering if you wanted to go somewhere and hang out?"

Jericho nodded.

"**Did you ask Herald?**"

Kole shifted from her right foot to her left.

"I don't think he would wanna go to a carnival... Anyway you did lift the restraining order, right?"

Jericho gave her thumbs up before signing,

"**You aren't as crazy as you used to be.**"

Kole took that as a compliment.

She grinned.

Jericho looked serious.

"**But go ask if Herald wants to go.**"

Kole sighed and stomped to the next room.

She looked back and saw that Jericho was still watching.

She banged on Herald's door.

"Is there a fire?!" He asked, swinging the door open.

Then he spotted Kole.

"Oh... you." He put his hands on his hips. "What do you want?"

Kole looked at Jericho, who was still watching.

"Do you want to go to the carnival with me and Jericho?"

"Jericho and I." He corrected. "Um, I have something important to work on."

He looked upset.

Kole shrugged. "That's super with me."

He shut his door.

Kole skipped back over to Jericho and grabbed his hand.

"He said he's busy."

Jericho nodded, guessing that he was working on his song.

Kole hopped around, still hold Jericho's hand.

"Go throw on some casual's and meet me at the front door."

Jericho and Kole were sitting in a bus-like vehicle.

It was rounder than most Earth vehicles, but still took them where they needed to go.

Jericho had his hands in his jeans pockets.

Kole looked out the window.

"I can't believe I've been here for almost three months. It's so different from Earth."

Jericho nodded and pulled his hands out his pocket.

"**I'm used to blue skies and occasional rainbows. Here the sky always looks like the sun is setting... But it's a nice place. So lively and upbeat.**"

Kole raised a finger and got up to help and elderly man press the stop button over his head.

He squinted at Kole. "Thank you, sir. I couldn't find it."

Kole's jaw dropped. "I'm a girl."

The old man cupped his ear.

"I didn't catch that, young man."

Kole patted his shoulder and sat in her seat.

She looked around at the people who were snickering to herself.

Kole rolled her eyes and turned to Jericho, who was smirking.

"Don't say anything, young lady."

He punched her arm playfully.

Kole giggled.

People were glancing at them.

Jericho poked her cheek.

Kole laughed. "You want to go there?"

Jericho nodded and looked fierce.

Kole poked his stomach.

They had an all out poke war.

Kole put her hands up in surrender after seeing something out the window.

"This is our stop."

The bus halted.

Jericho jumped up and pulled her up.

"Someone's anxious." Kole muttered after being dragged out through the crowded bus and onto the sidewalk.

Jericho and her ran towards the fair up ahead.

"Slow down!" Kole shouted after being knock into the armpit of a large male.

Jericho slowed a bit.

They walked to the express ticket gate.

When they reached the front of the line, a boy asked for her name while checking a list.

Kole smiled at the oily teen at the gate.

"Kole."

He coughed, blushed, and opened the gate.

Kole winked and pulled Jericho in with her.

Jericho dragged her over to the nearest bench.

She looked at him, muffling giggles.

Jericho smirked.

"**You're not right.**"

Kole finally burst out in laughter.

"He was cute."

Jericho rolled his eyes.

"**He wasn't cute.**"

Kole stood up.

"Well you and I have different tastes... Let's go through the metal detectors and head to the fun!"

**2 hours later**

The sounds of family fun and 'With A Little Help From My Friends' playing in the background.

Kole and Jericho were skipping with their arms hooked, trying to be ridiculous.

"Jericho! We've been on most rides. Let's get some snacks and go to the boardwalk."  
Jericho thought it over.

It was getting dark and is clear they're going home soon.

He nodded and turned them to skip towards the soda cart.

"I want a slushy!" Kole squealed.

They had to move out the way of rushing people.

Jericho watched as Kole ordered them drink, knowing what he wanted.

She's actually a nice girl. Just has a few quirks.

Jericho just doesn't get why Herald and her dislike each other so much.

They're both good people and awesome friends to him, but hate each other with a passion.

Jericho pulled out his phone.

J: I really want to know why Herald and Kole can't stand each other. Give me some tips in about an hour.

Jericho was about to put his phone away, when it buzzed.

555-0909: So why text me now?

J: IDK... So I know you know that I know something is a total no-no.

555-0909: You're a nut.

J: LOL. Txt u l8er.

555-0909: You? Using text speak? What has this world come too?! LOL.

Jericho shook his head and put his phone away.

Kole held out his soda.

"Here ya go."

Jericho smiled and took it.

They walked in to see Herald sprawled out on the couch.

Jericho threw a teddy bear at him, which he caught mid-air.  
"You gotta be quicker, bro."

He sat up and looked at the pair.

"About time you two came home."

Kole smirked.

"We had fun."

Jericho nodded.

"**I'm beat. Goodnight guys.**"

He handed Kole the 2nd teddy bear he held.

She waved around.

"I'm calling it Snufflekins."

Jericho laughed as he walked out.

Herald stared Kole down.

She turned to him.

"Want something?"

He raised a finger and pointed to the empty spot next to him.

She shrugged and walked over.

Herald continued to glare at her.

Kole sighed. "Are you angry that Jericho and** I **had fun? 'Cause if you are, I-"

"Shut up."

He stood up and stood in front of her.

"Stop trying to become Jericho's best friend. I am."

Kole narrowed her eyes.

"You're being immature. Sure, I'll try to become his best friend and I will become his best friend, but you can always find someone else to love."

Herald snapped.

"If you know what I've been through, those words would have never exited your mouth. Friends like him don't come along often. He's my first friend in fact. SO BACK OFF!" He walked away.

Kole blinked.


	18. Losing It

**Pepperfan1**: Yeah, but today they get a taste. I didn't feel like revealing anything, yet. Thank you for your ideas and help!

**RheaThePsychoticNinja**: Lol!.. Thanks, I did too... Yeah, I thought it would be Jericho and Kole-like to have them skipping... Herald has some complications.

This chapter contains: 10% Sadness and 90% Drama.

* * *

They were all sitting on the couch.  
Kole was talking to Jericho while Herald was giving her the nastiest look he could muster.

She looked over at him and smirked, putting her hand on Jericho's shoulder.

Herald clenched his teeth and increased the volume on his mp3 player.

Jericho paused his conversation with Kole and tapped Herald.

The trumpet player looked at him.

"**What song are you listening to?**"

"Some Earth song." Herald grumbled.

Jericho smiled. "**Named?**"

Herald grinned back. "'Thinkin Bout You' by Frank Ocean."

"**Start it over and sing it to us.**"

Kole frowned.

Both she and Herald were about to say something, but there was a bang on the front door.

Herald went to answer it.

The bulky landlord glared at Herald.

"The city hasn't paid your rent. I don't care who you are, just pay up."

Herald rolled his eyes under the mask.

"I'm sure they'll pay, sir. Just don't come to me with it."

The landlord's face reddened.

"You need to stop depending on the city, son!"

Herald narrowed his eyes.

"First of all, don't call me son. And why are you so greedy? They said they'll pay so, they'll pay, Mr. Oswald."

The man folded his arms. "While I'm here, I should complain about how much noise comes from here! Are you people pigs? It's ridiculous!"

Herald tapped his feet.

"Can you please leave? No one lives below us, and you're getting on my nerves."

The landlord put his hands on his hips.

"Who do you think you are, kid? I'm talking to you, so don't disrespect me."

Herald snapped.

He stomped around, kicking and punching things.

He threw a lamp at the wall behind the TV.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE DOOR TOO. BYE!"

Jericho and Kole ran over to him.

The landlord looked taken aback.

"Is this how your mother raised you, kid?"

Herald looked as if he would pounce the man.

He started swinging his hands around, scaring his roommates.

"ARG! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Kole grabbed his shoulder.

She took a hard hit to the jaw, fall flat on the floor.

The landlord was still standing there, trying to calm Herald down.

Jericho grabbed him by the shoulders.

Herald would have hit him, but he stopped when he saw how serious Jericho was.

Why would he hit the one he trusts the most?

He looked at the damage he's done.

He was especially torn when he saw Kole sitting under the kitchen counter, head in hands.

"Oh no... What's wrong with me?"

Herald turned toward the door and looked at the scared man.

"I am soooooo sorry. Please forgive me."

Jericho squeezed his shoulder before walking over to Kole.

The man only nodded and closed the door behind him.

Herald dropped to his knees.

"I feel so bad... Oh, gosh."

Jericho was checking Kole's jaw.

He pulled away and gave her thumbs up.

Kole adjusted her jaw and flinched.

"It hurts."

"**Give about five minutes. The pain should reside a bit.**"

Kole gave him gloomy eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispered.

She didn't even have to whisper. Herald most likely wouldn't have heard her over his bawling.

Jericho returned the look and shook his head.

He turned to see Herald curled up on the floor, absolutely broken.

"**We should give him a while.**" He signed, looking back at Kole.

Kole shook her head and pointed to Herald, who was rocking in place.

Jericho walked over to him and bent down.

Herald was shaking as he calmed down to sniffles.

"Why did I do that? I'm acting like **him**. Gosh, like him!"

Jericho has never seen Herald so distraught.

And who's him?

He pulled Herald into an embrace.

Herald began hyperventilating.

Jericho rubbed his arm tenderly.

The distraught teen lightly pushed him off of him, and jumped up.

He ran in the direction of his room.

The remaining flinched when they heard the door slam.

Then it opened. And slammed.

Jericho and Kole ran to his door.

They heard the sound of muffled screams.

Kole held her left arm with her right.

"He hit me... but I think he's lost it. What's wrong with him?"

Jericho shrugged and knocked on the door.

Then he turned to Kole as if he expected something, still knocking on the door.

"Herald! Herald, open up! C'mon! Open up!"

They heard shuffling and then the door opened up.

Herald grabbed Kole and hugged her.

"I'm so, so sorry. I am soooo sorry."

Kole looked surprised, but hugged him none the less.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked sad as he pulled away.

He's finally gotten the tears to stop, but those three words started them again.

"I'm abusive."

Jericho and Kole both hugged him.

"No you aren't." Kole cooed, putting aside her dislike of him.

He slipped out their hold and walked over to his bed.

"I want to be alone for a while."

They respected that and walked out.


	19. Revenge Is Sweet

**Sabbs123**: They'll be getting along more often... Hee hee. I might fuel that obsession in another story. I LOVE crack-pairings.

**Ihatekoledude**: You're her cousin? Cool. I'm not sure which idea, but I'll use the pranking one. But it's Halloween related instead of April Fool's.

**RheaThePsychoticNinja**: Hint: kinda.

**Battlemo**: Dude, just press forgot password then go on you email so you can reset it.

**Pepperfan1**: Thanks! That's what I was going for.

**StormiXbaby**: 'o'... Speechless.

**Guestperson**: Really.

**DragonWinglet**: I made someone tear up with my writing? *sniffles*.. Best Day Ever!

**TheGooooooon**: I don't update that fast anymore... You will find out about his past. It's deep, dude.

* * *

555-0909: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Jericho smiled at the text message.

J: You two. What do you have planned?  
555-0909: My friend Sammy and I were gonna go spook some little kids. Not to scary but enough to make 'em jump.

J: Don't you do that anyways?

555-0909: Yeah, but today we wear masks!

555-0909: Good luck.

J: With what?

555-0909: Keeping your roommates pranks under control.

Jericho shivered. Herald was not in touch with them since his breakdown, but he would never pass up the chance to scare the crap out of Kole.

J: Bye. I'm gonna go hide any sharp objects.

555-0909: Peace, love, and all nice wishes to you on your journey, child.

J: Okaaaay?

Jericho put his phone in his pocket, a confused look on his face.

Then he shrugged. He should be used to her randomness by now.

"Jericho!"

The blond boy turned to see Kole approaching him, wearing a princess costume and her pink hair curled up and in a high bun.

And not the fluffy, huge, ridiculous kind. A short, hot pink, body-hugging one with lace traveling down to her hot pink pumps. Then she topped it off with a large sparkly crown, matching earrings, hot pink gloves, and extending black eyeliner the matched the similar lipliner.

Jericho blinked before lifting his hands.

"**Where do you think you're going dressed like that, young lady?**"

Kole rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to a party a civilian invited me to. Wanna come?"

Jericho shook his head.

"**Was this civilian male or female?**"

Kole put her hands on her hips.

"Female. Her name is Jessica. Can I go now, _dad_?" She mocked.

Jericho nodded.

"**Have fun.**" Then he looked around. "**Where's Herald? I haven't seen him since lunch.**"

"Where else? In his room. For the last 3 days since he started tearing up, he's been locked in his room. There's no w-"

"Happy?" Herald said, walking towards the couch.

But he tripped over Kole's lace.

"Oh shoot!" Kole screamed, trying to steady herself from falling with Herald.

**RIP!**

The back of her dress tore off, attached to the bottom of Herald's shoe as he laid beside her.

Herald yelped, covering his mask.

"More than I needed to see."

Kole's eyes widened in shock as she just stood there.

Then she realized the most of underwear was exposed though the split up her backside.

Her entire face turned firetruck red.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Her hands held on to the back of her dress.

Herald crawled up so the he was in front of her. Then he stood up.

"I am so sorry. My mom taught how to sow a bit. I can stitch that up. Just leave it in front of my room."

Kole backed away slowly, her mouth in a straight line.

Jericho was watching the whole thing, his mouth ajar.

As soon as Kole was out of sight he laughed to himself.

Herald covered his mouth and snickered.

"I feel so bad, but that was funny... Except for the part when I saw her cupcake thong. That was nasty."

Jericho raised an eyebrow.

"**She wears thongs?**"

Herald smirked. "So do you."

Jericho picked up a pillow and threw it Herald, who dodged.

"**I wear boxers, dude.**" He signed.

Herald shrugged. "Cool."

He walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"I gotta go stitch up her outfit so she can strip out of it at her club."

Jericho turned back to the TV.

About 15 minutes later, Herald screamed.

Jericho jumped up and ran to his friends room.

Herald was lying on the floor as Kole was standing by his desk in a strapless cupcake shaped bra and some basketball shorts, laughing her ass off. She adjusted her bra a bit.

Jericho looked confused.

She took up her dress and walked out, still snickering.

"Revenge is sweet! Arg, ahem, uh." She coughed out.

Jericho looked at Herald, who was trembling on the floor.

Herald sat up.

"I called her in to get her dress... I've seen too much of her today." He shivered.

Jericho raised his hand to sign something but Herald shook his head.

"Don't ask. Just don't ask."

He crawled over to his bed and onto it. The he slithered under the covers.

"Leave me alone, bro... It was horrible."

Jericho was interested he ran out the room and to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door.

"Give me a second."

About a minute later she opened the door, back in the dress.

"Yeah." She still had that gleam of humor in her eyes.

Jericho raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you're wondering what I did to Herald. Nothing much."

Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya later."

She walked past him and over to Herald's door.

"Later, loser." She called.

He yelped. "Bulls-eyes!"

Kole chuckled and walked off, her heels clacking.

Jericho shook it off.

His friends are strange.

* * *

It's a chilly night in Limbo, and Kole is sleeping on the couch as

usual.

Something was nearing her sleeping form quietly.

She turned over, facing the TV.

It only neared.

Closer and closer.

Until it was facing Kole.

She felt the breathing on her face and slowly opened her navy blue eyes.

She came face to face with a slimy looking green creature with a toucan's beak, three pure black eyes, and warts on it's bear-like forehead.

Her eyes widened in pure terror.

"Boo." The thing growled.

"AHHHHHH!" Her scream was earsplitting.

She fell off the couch and tried to crawl away.

The thing crawled after her.

"I'll check if you have a brain... And if you do, I'll eat it." It snarled.

She stopped and screamed for help.

Herald removed his mask to reveal his usual mask.

He began actually laughing.

She rubbed her eyes. "Herald?"

He nodded, clutching his stomach and laughing.

Kole jumped up and ran to the bathroom, holding her mouth.

Jericho stumbled into the space, rubbing his eyes.

He looked over at Herald.

"Revenge... is... sweet!" Herald laughed.

Jericho shook it off.

His friends are **very** strange.


	20. Oops!

I've been gone for soooo LONG! The superstorm cut power lines in my are and I couldn't charge my laptop. But at 2:08pm today my power was restored! So welcome me back.

**DragonWinglet**: Thank you *Bows*

**guestperson**: You're gonna be even more glad now.

**StormiXbaby**: I was off of the Halloween subject. Thank you *bows*

**battlemo**: Do something and get on, dude!

**Ihatekoledude**: Huh?

**Battlemo & Ihatekoledude**: That made my day! You guys are crazy! But the 'holla' ruined it.

**TheGoooooooon**: Kole flashed him.

**AnonymousNinjaGirl**: Yup. She flashed him. Just flashed him... but I don't get it: She was embarrassed that her butt was exposed, but she flashes her tits. Kole has issues.

* * *

Jericho stepped out his room and bumped into Kole.

"Oops! Sorry buddy. I'm headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth."

Jericho grinned and nodded, pointing to himself.

Kole grabbed his hand.

"Well let's share the sink."

They walked past Herald's, stopping when they heard something fall.

Jericho looked a little worried because it sounded like Herald's beloved trumpet.

Kole shrugged. "He probably knocked a lamp down."

That worried Jericho even more.

Kole tugged on his arm and they resumed walking to the bathroom.

Kole opened the bathroom door.

"Hey!" Herald shouted, closing the curtains.

The two just stood there, wide-eyed.

Then Kole started laughing.

"Whoa. Awkward, right! Okay, okay we're just gonna brush our teeth and pretend we didn't see you naked."

Herald was shouting out random profanities over the sound of the shower.

Jericho raised an eyebrow. "**How am I supposed to forget I saw that, oh wise one?**"

Kole walked to the sink, ignoring all complaints from Herald.

"Easy: Forget about it now, think about it later... Not that there's much to think about."

Herald stuck his hand out and gave her the finger.

Kole turned on the faucet, ushering Jericho over.

"That's a sexy necklace, by the way. Why are you wearing it in the shower?" She said, looking at the shower through the mirror.

"Hurry up and brush your teeth then get out." Herald grumbled.

Kole rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and shower. No one wants to peek at your bod anyway. That's gross."

Jericho raised an eyebrow at her, brushing his teeth.

Kole turned to him. "You know, I should be the freaked out one. Seriously, Herald isn't hot..."

Jericho's eyebrow raised even higher.

"I'm still in the bathroom." Herald deadpanned.

Kole looked over her shoulder.

"I still want to know why you're wearing a necklace in the shower."

"Is that any of your business?"

"Oh and why are you wearing your mask?"

Jericho spat toothpaste out and smirked.

Herald turned off the shower. "You caught all that from looking at me for 2 seconds?"

Kole nodded. "Yep. Just like I saw the birthmark on your-"

"AY!" He scolded.

She saw something else, but it would be a bit rude to ask.

"And that scar on your back. How ya get it?"

No one said she cared about being rude to him.

Jericho put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Too many questions, _Kole_." Herald said.

Jericho put his toothbrush away.

Kole shrugged. "Whatever. Oh look, Jericho's done... and I didn't even start."

Herald stuck his head out past the curtains.

"Don't leave me in here with **her**, Jer."

Jericho nodded.

Kole scowled. "Why? I'm just gonna brush my teeth."

"And harass me."

Kole spun around to face him.

"If I wanted to harass you, I would've pulled the curtains... but I would be disturbed also.

He sighed. "Just hurry up before I get a cold."

Jericho smiled. "**I would take care of you.**"

Herald uncharacteristically stuck his tongue out at Kole.

Kole gasped and backed away.

"I, uh, um... I'll go, uh, brush my teeth in the kitchen." She scurried away.

Jericho and Herald looked at each other.

"What's wrong with my tongue?" Herald asked.

Jericho shrugged.

He threw him the peace sign and walked out.

"Lock the door, please." Herald called after him.

Jericho turned the lock, gave him thumbs up, and closed the door.

Herald sighed.


	21. Malcolm Pt 2

**Ihatekoledude**: Grounded? Deets, please... Kidding. I hope she gets out soon. Just be nice to the bailiff. It worked for me so many times in the past, when they used to ground me... Thanks for lovin' my story!

**Battlemo**: Hmm... Next chapter. But she can't come to the dimension 'cause she lives on Earth.

**StormiXbaby**: Hee hee... Mostly Kole, though... Wait, no, Jericho.

I can't take credit for this chapter. **Pepperfan1** gave me the many ideas that made this chapter. A salute to you, soldier!

Randomness: I just learned that Herald plays a lot of instruments. He played the guitar for Bumblebee is Titans Go issue 'Stupid Cupid'... Let's just have him stick to the trumpet in this story.

* * *

Jericho tossed and turned in his bed. Like everyone at times, he was restless.

With a yawn, he sat up and hopped off his bed.

Maybe he should watch TV? Yeah.

Jericho walked towards the living room.

The light snores reminded him that Kole was sleeping on the couch and he shouldn't disturb her.

He blew a raspberry and made a backtrack to his room.

On his way back, he heard a muffled scream from Herald's room.

Jericho stopped in front of his friend's door.

There was a thud. A covered wail came soon after.

Jericho was used to this. It happens almost every night.

It's sort of a routine. Herald would cry, Jericho would comfort. And on rare occasions, Jericho would be shaken up after a nightmare and Herald would talk to him... But Jericho gives him the reasons for his tears.

Jericho opened up the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

He walked over to Herald, who was curled up into a ball and sniffling.

"Jer?" He called, looking up.

Jericho outstretched an arm, helping Herald up.

"I'm a mess." Herald said, falling back on his bed.

Jericho sat on the bed and stared down at him.

Herald look up at him.

The strummer looked serious."**Tell me everything.**"

Herald was used to every movement Jericho made in sign language, even in the dark.

"Um... Huh?" He asked, acting like he didn't understand the question.

But his friend saw through the facade.

His face looked a little irritated.

"**I can understand if you don't trust me enough, but don't toy with me. I need to know if you won't or if you will. Give me a straight answer. I can handle it.**"

Jericho had know issues with telling Herald of his past, but Herald's remains unknown. Jericho has hinted that he wanted to know and assumed that his friend would tell over time, but it just never happened.

It's starting to get on his nerves. Watching his best friend suffer like that, but never knowing how to exactly comfort him.

Herald to a deep breath. "Everything?"

Jericho nodded.

"**Everything.**"

"But my past doesn't even matter. It just... doesn't."

Jericho stared at him.

"**Everything.**"

Herald sat up and pulled both feet onto the bed, sitting in lotus position.

"_**Well, my father was a protectors. Um.. you see those creatures beyond the border? Well my father and many other qualified fighters used to keep them away from our civilization. When I was three, he was killed by one. It grabbed him when he wasn't exactly on duty and electrocuted him with all the voltage it could produce.**_"

Jericho patted his shoulder, hearing the pain in Herald's voice.

"_**So I grew up without a father figure. But don't believe the lies: I think I turned out pretty well... My mama raised me and paid the bills. I don't think the billing system is like that of Earth... I'll explain it some other time. So yeah, my mother ever only cared for me. I was the only thing in her life to worry about... for a while.**_

_**Let me take you back to the day I first met HIM. I was 9yrs old...**_"

The young trumpet player was sitting in the couch, watching TV, having finished homework long ago.

He was only waiting for his mother to return from work.

The door opened, and the pretty woman with mocha skin peeked her head in.

"My little Portal!" She squealed, walking in with a nursing bag in her hands.

The boy groaned at the nickname his mother had for him.

He looked behind the couch. "Ma, I'm not that young any more. And it's Malcolm!"

The woman chuckled. "You're gifted with the trumpet, right?"

Malcolm nodded. "That's what everyone tells me."

"Well then, your horn can open to magical lands." She beamed down at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Those are stories you told me when I was little. There's no such thing as magical places."

His mother walked over to the couch.

"Don't say that! There are places beyond the sky. Maybe even the galaxy. Think different dimensions!" She tapped his head before tickling his chin.

Malcolm laughed. "You always say these things, mama. I don't believe them, though."

"You will, Malcolm.' She pinched his cheek and bubbled, "My little Portal."

He swatted her away, giggling. "Stop patronizing me."

"Charlotte, where do you want me to put this?" A deep voice said behind the front door.

A gruff but handsome man walked in carrying a large box.

Charlotte walked over to him and pointed to the floor by the door.

He put the box down and looked around.

"Nice place." His eyes landed on Herald. "That's your boy?"

The pretty woman patten the mans shoulder.

"Malcolm, this is my friend Justin."

The young boy lifted his hand and waved without looking back.

"Malcolm, it's okay. Don't be shy." His mother pushed.

Malcolm timidly turned around.

Justin blinked. "Whoa! Strange eyes you got there."

Malcolm bit his lip and his mother felt a bit worried.

"Hey Malcolm," Justin grinned. "I have a birthmark that looks like a Jerrylop... We can be best friends!"

Malcolm grinned also. "Cool... Do you like music?"

The man threw his arm around Charlotte's shoulder.

"Do humans breath air?"

A genuine smile spread across the young trumpet players face.

"I have a trumpet, sir."

"Justin."

"I have a trumpet, _Justin_."

"_**He was perfect for my mom. I even set up some dates for them. My mother was so happy. I was just as happy. He was so nice. About 2 years later, they got engaged and he moved in...things are different here on Limbo. After he moved in, there was a few changes in his behavior. He was still nice, but less... perfect.**_

_**One time...**_"

Malcolm walked over to the man who was reading a newspaper on the porch.

"Justin! Um.. Can you take me to a rehearsal? Mama has to work today."

Justin flipped a page in the newspaper, not looking up.

"Ever heard of public transportation?"

The boy's jaw dropped.

"You mean the bus? Ma doesn't want me on that. She just can't dig the idea of me with a bunch of strangers."

The man sighed. "Sure, kid. I don't get why you can't go on the bus, but I'll still drop you of at this rehearsal. Who's playing?"

He puffed out his chest and stood straight, shoulders squared.

"Mr. Malcolm Duncan. Woo! I don't know how I landed it but that's good, right?"

Justin looked at him blankly.

"Very. But they don't mind your eyes?"

The boy looked down.

"My... eyes? Nothing's wrong with my eyes. Mama says they're perfect and I shouldn't care what nobody says."

"So you don't get bothered about them?"

Malcolm smirked.

"I do but people can't break the spirit of Malcolm... I live through my music, man."

Justin turned back to his paper.

"Your music my ass... Where's you music gonna take you? And to top it off, you have strange eyes. A musician who's a freak? Not gonna work."

Malcolm stared at him, surprised again by how his soon-to-be stepdad's behavior has been changing.

The man turned to him.

"What are you standing there for? Go get your trumpet quickly and maybe we'll have time to get a snack... Oh, and next time tell me in advance, kid."

"_**After they were married it got worse. There came the little shove, pokes, and hits. He was always the perfect gentleman to my mom and I knew he loved her, but he hated me. He made me feel absolutely worthless.**_

_**I should explain the time I came out to them.**_"

A twelve year old Malcolm was picking at his meal.

"What's wrong, baby?" His mother asked.

The boy really didn't want to discuss it while his stepfather was present.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

Charlotte observed him.

"Honey, I know something is up. Tell."

The preteen looked over at his stepdad, who seemed harmless at the moment.

It was worth a try...

"Well umm, I've noticed that I'm not very, um... The girls in my school just don't seem cute."

Charlotte chuckled.

"So no one's cute enough for my handsome son? He's all growing, has a little mustache coming in, a deeper and smoother voice, and a little muscle build. Ohh, you must want a little _woman_."

Justin chuckled. "Eh, maybe the girls just don't notice him much."

The boy knew exactly what he was hinting at.

"They notice me, _Justin_. I'm considered one of the 'Attractives'... They're still scared of the eyes, though."

His mother gasped.

"Your eyes are beautiful! Remember what I told you? How your dad had a little gleam of silver in his eyes?"

Malcolm sighed and looked at Justin, who was a little upset.

"Um, ma, we're straying off the subject."

Charlotte pushed her empty plate aside and interlocked her fingers on the table.

"I'm so sorry." She said breathlessly. "Yeah, you don't find the girls cute. What did you want me to join you in a club so-"

"Mom!" He yelled lowly, earning an apology from his mother.

Malcolm began fiddling with his fingers.

"That's not the thing... I kinda find some of the guys, uh, cute."

His mother blinked.

"So?"

The preteen sighed. "Ma, I think I like some. I mean really like them."

She had to let that sink in for a while before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Gay? When did you find out?"

Malcolm shrugged.

"I mean, I know I'm attracted to males after a bit of soul searching in the park after school. This boy that I've been feeling funny about walked over and we started chilling... Then it hit me: I like him like that."

Charlotte sighed.

"So my baby's gay?"

"I guess. I mean I know I'm attracted to boys, but I'm not completely sure I don't like girls."

He looked at his mother.

"So... Are you okay with it?"

The woman smiled warmly.

"You're still my little Herald, whether you like males or female. Who am I to deprive you of love?.. but let's have this established: I still want grandchildren. Whether they're adopted or not, I still want them."

Malcolm chuckled. "Whatever, mama."

She yawned. "I'm tiiiiired."

Young Malcolm slide the plate over to him. "I'll wash your plate. Go sleep."

Charlotte smiled. "You are soooo sweet." She leaned over and kissed her husband. "'Night, honey."

"Goodnight, Cha-cha."

She smiled at him before standing and kissing her son on the forehead.

"Dream about the beyond, Mal."

Malcolm rolled his eyes at the same phrase she uses every night.

"Goodnight, ma."

She pointed up before walking away.

The boy shook his head before looking at his plate.

Then he felt the cold stare of his stepfather.

Malcolm looked up.

The man was staring at him meanly with his light brown eyes.

"So you're willing to have your a-"

"_**I can't repeat what he told me. It was just too sick. Lead to me running to the kitchen to hurriedly wash the dishes, so I can go to my room and cry. Well, my coming out lead to him calling me a bunch of gay slurs. Some days I had balls of steel, the others I was a damn wimp.**_

_**You know, he wasn't even that homophobic. He had a friend who was gay. Even used to have him over for cards. He was in the group of three. **_

_**The first time I met those friends...**_"

Three grown men walked in the house behind Justin.

"Here's my lovely abode, guys! But I think my lovely wife is at work."

"Who's that guy over there?" The thin black-haired man asked, pointing to the boy on the couch.

Malcolm groaned. Justin never tells him anything.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Oh that boy? That's my stepson, Malcolm."

The boy turned around and waved, expecting reactions on his eyes.

The man with different colored dreads was the first to comment.

"His eyes are so cool, man... He's human right?"

"Yeah." Malcolm answered, looking at the man strangely.

The man nodded, his dreads moving about.

"Awesome, man. Call me Blemish. Everyone makes mistakes."

Malcolm looked at the others, who were looking at Blemish oddly also.

The blond one shook his head and looked at Malcolm.

"He has major issues. My name is Calvin." *

The one with black hair and slanted eyes cleared his throat.

"And my name is Dave. Do you like blo-"

"Go straight down the steps in the kitchen to the basement." Justin directed.

They did as told.

Justin walked over to the couch where Malcolm occupied.

"The only normal one is Calvin, and he's gay."

The boy frowned at him.

"What do you want, Justin?"

Justin shook his head. "Nothing. What some chips? I bought them from the store earlier but that's a little too much. You can have it."

Malcolm looked at him impassively.

"Cut the crap. There must be a reason for you being nice to me."

The man shrugged.

"If you have a problem with my niceness, I could lock you in the attic and call it a night. Your mom is working overtime and will be with her brokenhearted friend after. I can and I will."

The boy stood.

"I can put up a fight."

Justin grinned and faced the boy who was a head shorter than him.

"Oh you can, huh?" He punched the boy in the stomach roughly.

"Oof!" Malcolm feel to his knees, the wind knock out of him.

"Go crawl to your room, you pathetic pansy."

The man turned around and began.

Young Malcolm stood up, wobbling a bit.

'_Pansy? A pansy can't do this._'

He stood in fighting stance before giving Justin a chicken kick to the side.

"Shit!" The man growled.

Malcolm turned and tripped on the rug in front of the TV. He then took to crawling away.

He turned around and stormed towards the boy, his caramel skin red.

"You kicked me? Boy, this is a kick."

Justin stomped on Malcolm's back and kicked him in the side, flipping him over.

Then he stepped on the boy's stomach, crotch, and chest multiple times.

"Now go to your room! Remember my message to you: Tell anyone and I will kill you. Just make it look an accident."

The boy had a few tears spilling down his face as he dragged himself away.

"_**It felt so good to kick him... but he always had the upper hand.**_

_**You remember the scar on my back? He made it.**_

_**One day he came home aggravated because he was fired from his job... Well, he told us he was laid **__**off.**_

_**I discovered the reason behind his unemployment some days after my birthday. I didn't mean to snoop. I-I really didn't.**_"

The young teenager was cleaning out the closet in the hallway while his mother as at work, and his abuser was elsewhere.

"Thirteen? That's a damn good age! I'm finally a teen."

He shuffled some boxes before talking to himself again.

When being constantly threatened by a grown man, it gets hard to trust anyone.

"All those kids are swooning over me... Even Lisa. I don't like her but all the other guys do. They say she's the finest of fine. I can actually agree with that. She looks like a model. But she's an alpha-bitch... Who throws herself at me!"

School was the only time that he felt like somebody. They all respected him and left him alone when he told them to. Even though he was in the marching band, no one dared to tease him.

Maybe it was because he also took liqiko (fighting)? Eh, well all those 7 days a week that he goes to school, everyone stares at him like he's someone.

Yet, Malcolm doesn't enjoy hanging out with any of them. No matter how hard they try.

The teen continued shuffling boxes.

A paper fell from behind one.

Curiosity took over as he looked at the paper.

A gasp escaped his mouth.

"This man lied... He was fired." He read on. "For abuse of the medical products... He's on drugs? That explains ever-"

"What the fuck are you reading, boy?"

Malcolm's eyes widened as he turned and hid the paper behind his back.

"N-nothing." He lied as he looked at the man.

That paper needs to be shown to his mother. Maybe they could get Justin help?

The man grabbed the boy by his shirt and yanked him up.

"What's behind your back, fagot?"

Malcolm bit his lip and tried to slickly put the paper on a shelf.

Justin let go of him and shoved the boy. Then he grabbed his arm before the boy fell, twisting it a bit.

He snatched the paper out Malcolm's hand.

"Bastard. You found my paper?"

Malcolm rubbed his arm as he backed into a shelf.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please, I didn't mean to."

Justin raised his hand, but he remembered to never hit the teen's face.

He wanted to give him the worse pain that's possible. And he knew just what would do it...

Malcolm's fear caused him to fall to his knees and beg.

A foot landed right at his chest.

"Ow! W-why?"

Justin began laying hard hits all over the boy's body.

He grabbed Malcolm by his shirt and pulled him out the closet.

"Stupid as fairy boy snooped around shit, huh? Oh you think you're bad now? 'Cause you're 13? Fuck that shit, boy. You not grown. You get what I'm saying? I always overpower you. Always. You think I'll let you get away with this? Tell me! DO YOU!"

Malcolm shook his head as his hands were dragged across the wood.

"I don't! I didn't mean to!" He heard himself beg and decided to take a new attitude. "You know what? Do what you want! I don't give a **FUCK**!"

"Oh you don't, kid?" Justin slammed the boy's body against a wall.

He squatted to meet his gaze.

"Well, you're gonna feel pain today. Real pain."

"All you got, old man!" The boy yelled, deciding that life is just stupid. He topped it off with spitting in Justin's face.

The man's face turned to something of pure evil.

He punched the boy in the neck.

"Bastard."

Malcolm was out like a light.

About an hour later when he came to, he saw Justin standing over him with a knife.

"You wanna stay pretty for your first-"

The rest that was said went straight over Malcolm's head.

"Go ahead, you ass munch. Do whatever."

Justin grinned. "I didn't need your permission, fag."

He kicked the teen onto his stomach.

"This shouldn't bother you. You're already uglier than those catdogs. And dumber than any one of them. You and your stupid trumpet don't matter to anyone. A-"

"WHERE'S MY TRUMPET! DON'T TOUCH MY TRUMPET!"

The man chuckled. "Ah... Already did."

"YOUR DRUG ADDICTED ASS BETTER NOT TOUCH MY FUCKING TRUMPET!"

Justin snapped and slashed the boy on the back with the knife, cutting through his shirt and deep into his skin.

"You better not repeat that sentence ever again to me! I'm not addicted to no fucking drug."

Malcolm cringed.

"You can kill me, but not my spirit! I will always think above the beyond! I live through my trumpet man!"

Justin kicked him in the side before running out the room.

Malcolm sat up and removed the blood damp shirt.

He was feeling a little lightheaded. "My trumpet..."

With all the strength in him he tried to stay awake.

"This trumpet?" Justin said, holding a trumpet that was damaged beyond prepare.

The boy exploded into tears.

"That was my dad's! H-he gave it to me before I was even born!" He curled up. "I-I'm dead." He whispered.

The man threw the scrap metal at him.

"I'll just make it look like an accident."

He laughed and walked out.

Malcolm grabbed the remains of his trumpet and hugged it close to him. He was incomplete without it.

He needed it.

"_**I wanted to kill myself. There was no point in living without my trumpet... But I knew it would hurt my mother to find my dead body there.**_

_**So I...**_"

The teen gathered all his strength and stood up.

He grabbed his trumpet and the bloody shirt and walked to his room in a stealthy manner.  
While in his room, he piled on some undershirts and put on a large blue t-shirt.

There was a paper and pen at his desk. He used those items to write a poem to his beloved mother.

After that, he reached into the desk and pulled out the knife he stole from the kitchen and uses to slice up things in his room.

Then he opened his large window and climbed out, still holding his damaged trumpet.

He looked around his mother's garden that was chock full of a variety of flowers.

His hand touched some, but did not pick them. He didn't wish to ruin the beauty of it.

Finally he reached the spot where he and his mother usually sit to converse. The spot that was only shared between the two. It was deep within the vines and tallest flowers of the garden. Free from the view of any eyes.

It held the strangest flower that Malcolm ever laid eyes on.

His mother called it a rose. She said that his father found a seed laying by the caves that the animals stay in.

How this seed got there, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to share it with his wife and son; no other person should know.

Malcolm's fingers ran over the petals. This is the oldest flower in the garden. It's been around since he was 2, planted by the hands of his father.

So when he and his mom would sit by it, they would talk to Captain Gabriel Duncan.

"Hey dad. Um... I think I'm coming to join you today. Please be there to welcome me. I'll be so happy to meet you again."

He placed the paper by the rose and laid down by it.

He took the knife and held it up over his stomach.

"My trumpet's gone so I'm nothing but an empty shell."

A tear fell.

Just as he was about the plunge it in, something caught his eyes.

He placed the knife aside and sat up. He pushed a few hullabaloloo's aside to reveal the rest of the red tape on the purple soil.

"Why is their an X here?" The young teen questioned, removing on the tape.

He took the knife and used it the move chunks of soil from the area.

It didn't take long before he heard the sound of paper.

Malcolm reached his hand in the hole and pulled up an envelop.

"What's this?" He asked, opening the envelop.

There was a picture of a man who looked a bit like Malcolm in a uniform holding a trumpet. Next to him was an older man who was in a gray gown.

"Dad... but who's that?"

He turned the photo around.

_Gabriel and Mr. K, smelter. Freshly made trumpet for Gabriel._

Malcolm's eyes widened as he saw the address at the back.

"I can go and get my trumpet fixed!" He cheered quietly.

He burst into tears of joy and kissed the scrap of metal.

"_**I do think that it was my dad who helped me out there... Well, as soon as I found that paper I took off. I had to take two buses and a cab, all the while in so much pain and bleeding so much. **_

_**By the time I walked those two miles to the smelter's...**_"

The teen coughed as he stood in front of the shop.

It was far off from the rest of civilization so no bus came here.

Blood was beginning to soak through all those layers of clothing.

Malcolm was feeling even more lightheaded at this point.

He knew he wouldn't make it.

A pained cough came through as he put the trumpet down in front of the door.

Before he could knock he took his last breath and fell onto the pavement.

Hours later the boy jolted awake.

He took a deep breath and tried to sit it. He found that his pain was numb.

Malcolm looked down and saw that he was shirtless

When he took a look around the brass smelling, low-lit room, he saw the huge furnace, a shelf full of tools, and an old man sitting at the small desk with the lamp on it.

"Just as I suspected." He said without looking behind him to the boy.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been dead for 7 hours. As soon as I placed the melted brass of your horn in the mold, you jumped awake. You have the Horn of Gabriel in your possession. And not your father Gabriel."

The boy gasped. "How do you know my father's name is Gabriel? Wait, what?! I was **dead**?!"

The man spun the chair around, revealing his gray gown.

"My name is Mr.K. Gabriel is the only one who ever possessed the horn."

Malcolm nodded. "Yes, sir, but doesn't explain me being dead!"

"Your horn is apart of you. When it was mangled, you could have lived without it. That wound is what killed you. You bled to death. When I restored it, you were restored also."

The boy blinked. "Huh?"  
Mr.K sighed. "You don't need the horn to live, but the horn needs you. Every time it is revived, so are you."

Malcolm had to let that sink in.

"So for someone to really kill me, the trumpet and I both have to be destroyed?"

The old man nodded. "Yes and if the connection is broken. But doubt that anyone but the person you choose can break the connection."

The boy shook his head and threw his hands up.

"This sounds like a lie. If it was true my father would still be alive."

"Your father broke the connection he had to it by giving it to you, child. He knew that you would have greater use of it than he."

Malcolm folded his arms.

"Explain."

" He played the horn well. Used it to get him to different points around Limbo... But I have heard of the talent you possess, Malcolm. You can use this horn to take you beyond the believable. You are the bridge to all dimensions. You are the Herald."

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"You sound like my mother. She's into knowing what's on other galaxies and dimensions."

Mr.K almost smiled.

"Ah... Charlotte. She did not know of the secret but she had an interest in the beyond. Young messenger, please embrace your gift. The things you can accomplish. The lives you can protect. The places you shall travel. All you have to do is embrace it."

The boy looked uninterested.

"I still don't believe you."

Mr.K nodded.

"I know you do not. Just like you will not believe me when I tell you that I am 136 years old have been in possession of that horn for 128 years before I met your father 18 years ago... I can show you how to use it when you are healed if you like."

Malcolm nodded, still unconvinced.

"I have to see it to believe."

Then he raised his eyebrow.

"How come you didn't ask how I got my injury or why I came here with it?"

The old man turned back around to his desk.

"I already know, child. I know you will not be returning home. But that is beneficial to your training that will begin as soon as you heal. Do not argue with me, child. You are the Herald."

"With these eyes? Ha! Its only caused me pain."

"Your father had a glint. You have the whole color to an eye. Great power, child. Great power."

Malcolm let that sink in as he laid back.

"I have to see it to believe it." He said, unsure if it's true or not.

"_**Yep. I did die once... So after I healed he showed me a couple of books that he had collected from different dimensions and the planets in those dimensions. I learned math from many places and found that they're mostly the same. I didn't bother with languages though. Hey, did you know that English to you guys is Limbodian to us? I told you that already? Oh...**_

_**Yeah, so we traveled about in the day and I practiced different fighting skills in the night for the following year. Sleep came in breaks. He wanted to prepare me for the life of a protector as soon as possible. **_

_**At the end of my training, I...**_"

The fourteen year old boy looked at the elderly man.

"I can't go out as Malcolm. My mother will know I'm alive and everyone knows of my eyes and my name. She would be in danger!"

The old man nodded.

"I know. You are the Herald. You-"

"Herald!" Malcolm exclaimed. "I want to be called Herald."

"You are what you do." The old man said, a bit of humor in his voice.

Herald chuckled.

"Yeah and I need a mask. Those Earth heroes use them to conceal their identities. I also want a uniform."

Mr.K nodded. "Yes. I know of those.

"We need fabric that is strong, waterproof, and breathable. It has to be flexible, durable, and fitting." Malcolm described.

All the while the man had gotten up and walked to the closet by the shelves.

"Need help?" Malcolm asked, noticing what he was doing.

The old man took down a box with one pale, wrinkly hand.

"What did I tell you about treating me as if I am frail? I may be elderly but I am strong."

Malcolm nodded. "Sorry, sir. Just in good manners."

"Your mother raised you well." He complimented, putting the box on the desk.

"Thank you, sir. What's in the box?"

Mr.K took out plain white fabric.

"What you were speaking of... but I can not sow."

"My mother taught me a bit. I can do it."

Mr. K nodded. "Fine. I shall venture out to collect items for your suit."

Malcolm did not wish to trouble the man, but he needed something.

"Um... If you don't mind, I'll want color dye... Dark blue, black and gray... those are my favorite colors."

The old man nodded. "That is fine with me. You will add other items to your costume over time."

"_**So I spent about 4 months stitching my costume to perfection after I used to fight crime in the day in a gray mask. I was a little uncomfortable with stitching because HE used to call me something horrible every time I touched the sowing machine. But Mr. K had no problem with it. He even complimented my stitching.**_

_**Back to my past. After I finished sowing the suit I had to give it to a factory on Earth to make copies with the same fabric, still wearing the mask. Thank goodness Earthlings are strange because no one questioned it... No offense.**_

_**Afterwords, I fought those creature things until I was 16, when I first met you guys. You know the rest of it.**_

_**Now I'm gonna turn 18 in December and... and...**_"

Herald burst into tears.

Jericho held onto him.

"Gosh... Why hadn't I met you when I was younger? Life would have been so much easier."

Jericho felt the same way. Living with a crook as a dad would have been easier.

Yes, he had it rough but Herald had worse. At least his dad cared for him.

Herald's father died when he was young and the man that was supposed to be a father figure killed him.

Jericho tapped the crying teen's shoulder.

Herald looked at him.

"**Why didn't you tell your mom? She would've believed you and could have had him arrested before he killed you.**"

Herald shook his head.

"No matter how much of an ass he was to me, he treated my mom with respect and truly loved her. I just didn't fit in to the picture. I should have known. I'm a forever outcast who never fits in with anything."

"**You fit with Titans. We are a group of outcasts who said 'fuck society' and formed are own little clique. We all are dysfunctional, but we are dysfunctional together... Now I'll narrow it down. Think of the three of us. You, Kole, and I. We all work together to make something work. Even though you and Kole hate each other, you can't lie that you two make something work... Even if this whole vigilante thing doesn't work out, you'll always fit in with me.**"

Herald gave him a crooked grin.

"I really do love you, bro. It feels good to tell someone. Especially someone like you. You're one in a million, man."

Jericho smiled. "**You too... You want professional help? Someone cam really help you get rid of those torturing nightmares.**"

Herald shook his head.

"Malcolm is depressed, shy, and strange. Herald is laid-back and cool. I don't dwell on the past, Joseph. You're all the therapy I need."

Jericho blushed. "**That's so sweet.**"

Sniffles came out of Herald, remembering that his mother told him that constantly.

"But I really do miss my mommy. I'm a huge mama's boy... But if I go back, everything I worked for will be destroyed. I'll go back to that 13 year old boy who was abused day in, day out."

Jericho gave him another hug.

Herald wiped his eyes. "Ask me anything else. I swear I'll tell."

Jericho pulled away.

"**I have no questions... actually, can I stay here tonight?**"

"Sure. I would really appreciate it."

Herald sniffled again.

"Really."

Jericho hugged Herald and pulled him down. He was willing to have his friend cry on his shoulder.

What are best friends for?

* * *

Tell me what you think on this chapter. I cried at some parts.

Next chapter more lighthearted. Reveals the secret texter.

*Calvin is a little based off of Kevin Keller from the Archie series.

Wonder why Herald piled on all those clothes? He was trying to be a little neat. Enough that his ma would see the knife but the blood would sink downwards so, bblood would show from that angle.


	22. Girlfriend!

**Pepperfan1**: Awwwwww. Thank you.

**Ihatekoledude**: Thank you! And yes you can say I'm an amazing writer. bigheaded... But seriously, thank you.

**AnonymousNinjaGirl**: It really is hard to find a story to Herald, so I just used what Pepperfan1 told me and came up with something. Thank you.

**StormiXbaby**: You cried? That's the reaction I wanted! I cried as I wrote it...

**TheGoooooooon**: I didn't say he wasn't gay. I said it's hard for me to make a character completely gay, so I leave them as bisexuals. And when he told his mother he liked guys he said, 'I mean I know I'm attracted to boys, but I'm not completely sure I don't like girls.'... He leans more into gay, but he's a bit attracted to girls.

* * *

All three were sitting on the couch watching television. The enemies were sitting on either side of the blond cutie.

Kole and Herald were glaring at each other behind Jericho's head. Kole was still touchy that she spotted Jericho coming out of Herald's room 3 mornings ago.

'Bitch.' Kole mouthed.

Herald smirked. 'Whore.'

'Dickhead.'

'D-'

The little mouth war was cut short when Jericho's phone vibrated in his pocket.

They looked at him.

Jericho whipped his phone out and read the message.

_**555-0909: Coming to visit?**_

Jericho's eyes widened. He forgot he was supposed to visit her.

_**J: Don't kill me, but I forgot... I'll have Herald open a portal to our usual meeting place in 30.**_

_**555-0909: K. Not that mad. See you.**_

_**J: Phew! Thought I was dead. Later.**_

He put the phone back in pocket before looking at his friends.

Kole looked interested. "Who are you always texting? I know Herald's always chatting with Raven a-"

"Are you jealous that we put our phones to use?" Herald mocked, smirking.

Kole gave him a dirty look before smiling at Jericho.

"**My girlfriend, Molly.**"

Both of the teens went wide-eyed.

Herald quickly composed himself.

"Girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jericho blushed. "**It didn't come up.**"

Herald nodded.  
Kole looked homicidal. "Tell me a bit about, _Molly_."

"**Well she's cool, nice, enjoys swimming, a-**"

"Has she met Aqualad?" She asked frighteningly calm.

Jericho shook his head, scooting closer to Herald.

Kole stood up and paced around.

"Where does this chick live? Herald! Use your trumpet and get me there!"

Herald turned around.

"Calm down. What's the big deal?" He said in that cool, Herald manner.

Kole leaned on the side of the couch, between Herald and Jericho's head.

"The big deal? The big freaking deal? Argh!" She stormed around.

She walked out the door and slammed it.

Then she came back. "Does she live on Earth?! I wanna meet her!"

Jericho tapped Herald's shoulder.

"**She must not like surprises.**"

Herald nodded slowly. "Yeah... surprises. Got any pictures?"

Jericho took out his phone and pressed some buttons before showing it to Herald.

A pretty young teen girl with pretty green eyes that were only highlighted by her light black eyeliner. Wavy shoulder-length black hair with unnatural blue streaks. A few freckles on her nose, plain black tee and dark blue jeans, all topped off with black combat boots. She was slim with the swimmer's build.

"She's kinda cute." Herald complimented.

Kole ran over to the couch and looked at it.

A pulse throbbed in her head.

"Why do they always get the sweet ones?" She growled, stomping near the kitchen and sitting at the dining table.

Jericho looked confused.

"Probably something about shoes... You should get going. And later you can ask Raven to bring you back."

As much Herald would hate to admit it, he's covering for Kole. Well, he and Kole.

Jericho nodded. That was what he did anyway.

* * *

Kole has been sulking at the table for an hour, Jericho having been gone since.

Herald wanted to eat but he couldn't do it with her all disturbed looking.

He looked up from his sandwich.

"Can you go be crazy on the couch?"

Kole glared at him. "How are okay with this? I try and you're ready to shoot me. She wins and you're all laid-back. Go to the abyss."

Then she went back to sulking.

Herald pushed his sandwich aside and rested his hands on the table.

"I just don't like you. You wanted to steal him from me all together... They've been together 2 months and she hasn't stolen him. Now how about **you** go to the abyss? Raven has connections, you know."

Kole sighed. "Those girls always get the guys... I just go back to the girl with great brain, if you know what I mean. Oh no, Kole's not good enough for love. She just gets tossed around until that group is done with her. The surface world sucks."

She stood up.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna drown my liver in alcohol. Munch on your fucking sandwich."

She stomped into the direction of the hallway.

Herald shrugged and took up his sandwich.

As he took a bite he remembered something about teens: The relationships barely last. And if they do, there's always a breakup in between. Hey, Robin and Starfire broke up 5 times this year.

**Smash!**

"Oh shit!" Kole yelled.

Herald was debating whether he should finish his sandwich or see what's up.

He slowly ate the rest of his sandwich.

"Herald!" She screamed.

He walked to the hallway, really not finding anything serious to stress about.

She was most likely in Jericho's room.

"HeeeeeeRALD!" It came from his room.

"What are you doing in my- damn." The smell of whiskey hit him.

And he spotted the broken bottle in his rug.

"It slipped out my hand before I could drink it. A waste of Limbins" Kole complained.

Herald was angry. "What the did you call me for? You just fucked up my carpet. Clean it up, please! Why are you in my room anyway? After the carpet's clean, get out!"

Kole sighed. "You don't look under you bed... I stash my bottles there." Then she was on edge. "Now I have to buy more! If you lend me some money, I'll stay off your back."

Herald looked her up and down.

"Me? Give you Limbins to waste it on liquor? You better go work."

Kole frowned. "Asshole. I have 20 Limbins I took from the city card... Can I get it? I want to get WASTED!"

"Heck no. I don't care if you get on your knees and beg, you will not waste our funds on liquor."

Kole growled. "Butthead."

Herald rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go back to the living space while you clean my carpet. What you do after that should involve getting out my room. Bye."

He turned and walked out the room.

"Damn. You act like you have a stick up your ass! Have fun sometimes! No wonder you and Raven are so close!" She shouted after him.

Herald ignored it and kept on walking.

* * *

This chap has been done for two days. I was just too busy to upload. Watched some good movies. Try 'Under The Same Moon'... It's in Spanish but it has subtitles for those who won't understand.


	23. A Little Love Goes A Looooong Way

**Ihatekoledude**: We dicussed it before the story. But I didn't tell her it would last... SORRY!

**TheGoooooooon**: I know, right? I decided that the hate will continue... Speaking of continue, I'll keep on going 'til I'm out of ideas.

**AnonymousNinjaGirl**: Hee hee. Well, this chap explains the romance thing... and more. Mwah ha ha!

**Guestperson**: You're welcome.

**StormiXbaby**: They were. Kole is in for a shocker in the next chapter.

* * *

Jericho was sulking on the couch, thinking over what he just did. He read his texts over.

**_555-0909: Hey!_**

**_J: Hello._**

**_555-0909: Why so formal?_**

**_J: Um... I know it's horrible to do this in a text, but you know my situation._**

**_555-0909: This sounds bad._**

**_J: I know we've been dating for a while, but I think we're better off as good friends. I mean, my heart just isn't in it. I still like you very much, though._**

**_555-0909: Whatever. Fine. Bye._**

**_J: Bye._**

That was so awkward. Jericho feels like he lost a friend. Why would she talk to after he was complete jerk.

Kole came over to the couch and sat.

"What's wrong?"

Jericho shook his head, not in the mood for discussion.

"Leave him alone!" Herald called from the kitchen.

Kole glanced back. "Suck this d-"

"I knew you were a man!"

Kole grinned. "I think we already went over this."

Herald's mouth dropped, thinking back to what she did to him on Halloween.

"Please, please don't ever do that again. They're hideous!"

Kole gasped. "My tits aren't hideous!"

"They so are. Like bulls-eyes on a lumpy wall."

While they argued, they failed to realize that Jericho had left the room.

"What do you know about boobs?"

"That they aren't supposed to look like that."

Kole flipped him off.

Herald walked behind the couch. "I bet they aren't even real."

"What?" She blinked.

"Maybe that's why they're lopsided."

Kole frowned. "I thought gay guys were supposed to be less judgmental of girl's bodies?"

Herald rolled his eyes under the mask. "Well you thought wrong... I bet you're thinking I'm into musicals, roll like girls, want to be the center of attention, a drama queen, pepper my life with Pop Culture references, always have a trusty gal pal by my side, and am incompetent with running machinery."

"Herald! You know I don't. Well... You do hang out with Raven a lot, but she's more like a guy... Besides the point! I know better than stereotypes. I just thought you won't fuss over girl's looks like most straight men do. But you're just a jerk, you ass munch!"

"Another gay reference! You think just because I like guys that I munch a-"

"Fuck up, Herald! You're just trying to make me seem like a bad person in your twisted head!" She shouted, standing on her knees.

Herald had a hint of a smirk on his face. "Drama queen reference!"

Kole pulled at her hair. "You're gonna make me lose my darn mind! You just want me out of the picture, huh?!"

"Center of attention? You're hurting my feelings!" He whined mockingly, fanning himself.

"You're just whining so I can call you a drama queen, and you can start bitching again!" She said falling back onto the couch.

"So you're calling gay men whiny bitches?!" He said, altering his voice so it can fit the stereotype of homosexual males.

Kole stood up and walked around to face him. She glared up at him.

"Not. Cool. At all."

He narrowed his eyes behind the mask.  
"So your calling homosexuals catty?" He asked coolly, back to his regular self.

Kole kneed him in the crotch, causing him to fall to the the ground.

"Don't fuck with me like that! Oh next time I'll do something else to your crotch than kneeing it."

"So your saying gay men... don't need... Ow!... penises?" He groaned painfully.

Kole bent down to face him. "Why are you daring me? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She turned and stormed towards the door, slamming it behind her.

Herald quickly stood and stopped groaning. He long learned to wear a cup around her.

Screwing with her head is really fun, but Jericho isn't around.

Herald walked to Jericho's room and knocked on the door.

"Jer! Open the door for me!"

Some was thrown at the door, signaling him to come in.

Herald opened it and walked in, locking it behind him so Kole can't come in if she comes back.

Jericho was sitting at the headboard of his bed, sulking.

"You okay?" Herald asked walking over and sitting next to him.

Jericho shrugged, looking straight ahead.

"**Molly and I broke up.**"

Herald patted Jericho's shoulder.

"Who broke it off?"

Jericho pointed to himself, still staring at his door.

"Why?"

"**We were more like friends. I want us to stay friends... I think she's angry.**"

"If she's your friend she wouldn't be angry. Maybe a little bitter, but she'll get over it." Herald said softly.

Jericho turned towards Herald.

"**I broke up with her in a text. That's just horrible.**"

"I think she'll understand in your case. Just because your relationship is over, doesn't mean the friendship ends. You're an amazing guy. Who wouldn't want to be your friend? I mean, you're there for me when I believe no one's on my side. You're an awesome listener. You're cute. You're funny. Even your perversion is cool. You're a real logical th-"

He didn't even get to finish that due to Jericho latching him mouth against his cheek.

That took Herald by surprise, especially when they fell back onto the bed.

"Jer, you su-"

Jericho kissed him. Not a loving kiss in fact. Something of the hungered category.

He went in for the dive, nipping and bitting all over his friend's face

They went rolling around the bed, hands everywhere. And when Herald did something with his tongue, things went more out of hand than it already was.

* * *

This story was in the M category for a day... I think teens can handle this, right?


	24. Done

**Battlemo & Ihatekoledude**: They story isn't done. It's just going where I want it to. Duh.

* * *

Kole opened one eye and peeked at the clock.

6:23AM

She jumped up.

She's late. Usually the pink-haired girl showers at 4AM so she can dress in peace without the guys walking in on her.

Now she's gonna have to dress in the bathroom.

Kole rushed up and grabbed her whole suitcase, not wanting to waste any time.

On her way to the bathroom she saw Herald walk out of Jericho's room. Shirtless.

"Morning." He said nicely, punching her arm playfully.

Kole's eyes widened and her eyes widened. "Good morning?"

Herald smiled at her and walked to his room.

Kole's jaw dropped. The only logical explanation in her head is:

Herald+Jericho's room= Herald+Jericho= O_o

"Oh jeez... Oh my gosh... Crap!"

She ran to the bathroom to shower quickly.

The girl has a lot of work to do.

**Later (Around 1pm)**

Kole was writing in her diary at the dining table, constantly looking over her shoulder.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I think they- Herald fuc- seduced my love! They're living in their own fucking land and I'm just the ugly bald-head stepchild. When is Kole gonna get some love? Maybe I'll get a room if they share one? Jericho and I will share a room one day. I'm not losing to Herald because they had a little fling. He's not gonna get in the way of our love! Maybe there's still hope? Maybe nothing happened? I NEED TO FIND OUT! **_

_**Signed,**_

_**Kole Weathers**_

Kole hurriedly put her diary in her lap when she saw Herald approaching the table.

Herald sat across from her, smiling a bit.

"What?" She asked a little bitterly.

He began chuckling, his head dropping onto the table.

It irritated the pink-haired girl that her was practically mocking her.

"You suck."

Herald laughed harder.

Kole glared at him.

"What d-"

She was interrupted by the sound of an opening fridge.

They looked behind, to Jericho shuffling through the refrigerator.

"Morning, Jer." Herald called, calming down hit fit of laughter.

Jericho went wide eyed as a he looked at him, blushing deeply.

Kole looked between the two, hating the grin on Herald's face.

"How did ya sleep?" Herald asked.

Kole narrowed her eyes and muttered, "You came out his room. You should know."

Herald raised an eyebrow.

Jericho gave him thumbs up, avoiding Herald's eyes and scurrying off, water in hand.

Kole stared at Herald. Herald turned to her and stared back, a smirk on his face.

"So you think you're all big and bad, huh?"

Herald shrugged, lazily hanging his head to the side.

"Whatever..." He stood up. "I'm gonna go get groceries. See ya."

Kole put her diary on the table as he walked away, jotting down the strange behavior of her roommates, trying to piece things together.

When the door closed she took that as her chance to have a little conversation with Jericho.

She cartwheeled to his room and knocked on the door.

Jericho opened it after a while, still blushing.

"Hey there buddy! Wanna hang out?"

"**Where?**"

Kole smiled. "On the couch. There's a marathon of 'Lovey Dovey Mushy Mush.'"

Jericho turned his head and rolled his eyes.

Then he looked back her and nodded.

Kole grabbed him by the arm and ran through the hallway to the living space.

Jericho took a deep breath as they plopped into the couch.

Kole grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"So... when I came home I didn't see you and Herald. You guys sure went to bed early."

Jericho rested his head on the arm of the chair, hiding his blushing.

Kole stood up and walked over to the dining table and scribbled his reaction down.

Then she hid it in her uniform skirt, realizing how stupid it was for her to leave it on the table, and walked back to the couch.

Jericho looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"**Why did you go to the kitchen?**"

Kole shrugged. "I was looking for food but forgot there was none. Herald went to go buy some."

Jericho blushed again.

"Hmm..." Kole mentally recorded that response.

She put both her legs on the couch and sat in lotus position, Jericho lazily sprawling himself against her lap.

They watched the show for a while, Kole noticing some things and writing it down.

In the position they were sitting in Jericho didn't have the slightest idea Kole was jotting things down. The television was too loud for him to hear any scribbling.

Kole started laughing at the show.

"Jenny is such a bitch. Todd doesn't like caramel! But she practically forces it on him!"

Jericho rolls over onto his back and shakes his head.

"What?" Kole asked.

'Issues.' He mouthed.

The pink-haired girl poked his cheek and laughed.

He turned towards the TV again rolling his eyes.

"We should call for... What do they deliver up here?"

Jericho shrugged, trying to get even more cozy on her thigh.

"Hey hey hey! I'm no cushion!"

Jericho gave her thumbs up.

Kole sighed. "Enjoy."

Jericho shimmied a bit.

After hours of watching this show, they both fell asleep. Kole had the book to the side of her, tucked between the cushions.

The door opened.

"Those lines are looong." Herald mumbled carrying a bunch of groceries on his arms.

Her spotted the two sleeping on the couch and hurried over to the counter, putting the many bags on them.

Then he walked back over to the couch, looking over at them.

His masked eyes spotted the glittery, pink book with the puppy pen sticking out of it.

Herald slickly slides it out and tiptoes to the table, flipping through pages of random nonsense.

"What goes through this girls mind?" He muttered, not caring that he's invading her privacy.

Finally he read her latest entry and smirked. Then he came across the list.

_**Weird List Of Things They Do**_

_**Home-wrecker is grinning like an idiot**_

_**Cutie keeps on blushing**_

_**Cutie blushes at the going to bed reference**_

_**Cutie blushes at the mention of Home-wrecker's name**_

_**Every time something naughty happens in the show, Cutie blushes***_

_***Usually doesn't blush to nastiness. Hmm...**_

Herald bit his lip to keep from laughing.

He took the pen and wrote something at the bottom:

_**Omg! It's like, so cray-cray... But maybe the 'home-wrecker' (What?) did something with the cutie and kind of regrets it but kind of doesn't. Oh, but they didn't go all the way. Just did something you're used to, whore. (He's a trumpet player)**_

_**Your chance is just as slim as it has always been, but it's there. Don't try too hard.. It's just unnecessary. **_

Herald closed the book and walked over to the couch, putting it where he found it.

**Later**

They witnessed a panic attack.

Kole threw her book at the wall.

"MY STUFF WAS RUMMAGED! I HATE YOU HERALD!"

Herald stood on his knees, looking back from the couch.

"Well, sorry for wondering what makes you so disturbed. Those words don't hurt me 'cause I'm used to them."

Kole stomped back and forth, picking up her book.

"Am I a play toy? Someone answer me!" She stopped and glared at them.

Jericho shook his head.

"**You're wonderful, and I take you seriously.**"

Kole nodded and glared at Herald.

"But he takes me to be the biggest joke ever. Most people take me to be a joke. I'M NO JOKE! I'M DONE! DONE! I'M DONE! I'M DONE! I'M NO JOKE AND I'M DONE!"

She continued shouting the same things grabbing her suitcase and walking off.

Herald jumped in front of her.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm done. I'm done. Done. I'm done. Just move out my way. I'm done."

Jericho ran over and grabbed her hand.

As much she hated to, she turned to crystallized form. Her hands became sharp edges and sliced into his skin.

Jericho jumped back.

Kole turned back to a human and stomped out the door.

Herald looked at Jericho, who was had his hand in his mouth.

Then he ran out. He looked down from the steps.

Kole was waiting for a coming bus.

"You'll be back!" Herald called to her.

She flipped the finger at him.

"Enjoy your life, Herald! And tell Jericho I'll miss him!" She shouted bitterly, boarding the bus.

Herald slumped onto the step and put his head in his hands.

"Robin is gonna freak out. She couldn't have waited 4 months for her 18th birthday?"

They really need to find her before Robin checks up on them.

He needs Raven's help.


	25. Freaking Out

**Battlemo**: Whatever to your character obsession.

**Ihatekoledude**: Kole isn't that bad.

**Melloyello**: Know battlemo?

**Pepperfan****1**: Mmhm. Herald ruined the nonexistent relationship between her and Jericho

**StormiXbaby**: She'll be back. You should guess this.

Thanks to Pepperfan1!

* * *

Herald was sulking on the couch when a raven shadow emerged and Raven appeared.

"Finally! I've been trying to contact you for 9 days. Why didn't you answer?"

Raven sighed and joined him at the couch.

"Beast Boy and I broke up." She deadpanned.

Herald groaned. "Is this dumping season? Jeez."

She tilted her head up "I finally gain control of my emotions after 17 years and he scattered them with one sentence. I know he feels regret. It's radiating off of him..." She sat up and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?" Raven deadpanned.

Herald looked at her. "What?"

"You're guilty of something. What. Did. You. Do?"

"You finally stopped acting like a," He gasped. "Girl?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Stop stalling and tell me what you did."

Herald blinked. "Well Jericho went to go visit his friend Molly after Kole ran away. I've been alone for 9 days and I need your help finding Kole or Robin's gonna kill me... Not even Robin- Cyborg! You know he has a soft spot for all the female titans. I'm dead. Especially if Kole was killed by something. I need your help!"

The empath's eyes went wide for a split second. "Why did she run out?"

Herald blushed. "Uh. She kinda found out Jer and I did stuff in his room."

Raven coughed. "Oh... I think I understand. But wouldn't she have killed you instead of leaving?"

"And I kinda wrote it in her diary."

Raven leaned over and stared at him.  
"You didn't."

He hung his head. "I did."

She shook her head slowly. "Dumb ass... I'm not going to be able to locate her."

Herald jumped up. "Why?!"

Raven fell back on the couch. "My emotions are unstable at the moment."

"Shit! Your heartache is a problem _at the moment_!"  
Raven glared at him. "It's not my fault. What you need to do is walk around in search of her."

He sat on the floor under her head. "I tried! I just can't find her. You can fly right?"

"No control of my emotions. Get it through your thick skull."

Herald groaned. "Don't take your breakup out on me... I'm in deep shit."

Raven patted his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry. Maybe in about a day, I'll be able to help. Just give me time to meditate vigorously."

"Please don't leave me here alone... I do not like being alone when I'm depressed. Jericho's too pissed to come home."

"What pissed him off?"

"Kole and I not getting along. That was the final straw... But I just dislike her!"

Raven scooted down and joined him on the floor.

"You fear her. Not physically but emotionally. You're afraid she'll destroy the bond you have with Jericho."

Herald turned his head. "Not true."

"Yes it is. She's a threat to your friendship."

He put his head in his hands.

"Whatever... But I didn't want her to go! And now she could be hurt of worse: Dead!"

Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. Let's hope she's fine... Now get your mind off of it for a while."

Herald cleared his throat. "Why did you and BB break up?"

Raven took a deep breath. "It was an accident. He was getting attached and I lashed out at him. Breaking up was the right thing to do in his opinion..."

Herald looked at her. "Did you want to break up?"

"No."

"I'll give it a week before you guys get back together."

Raven shrugged. "I don't mind at all. It's just affecting the friendship between us."

Herald nodded, his mind elsewhere.

"She's dead... I'm dead!" He shouted.

"She's not dead. Kole's old enough... Isn't your birthday next week?"

Herald waved her off. "I don't celebrate."

"I understand."

They sat there in silence for 5 minutes straight, nothing awkward about it.

"I'll go get books." Herald said, standing up.

"Make sure it's that one on Limbo mythology. I was on page 239."

He nodded.

**With Kole**

Kole opened her eyes, not remembering where she was.

She looked around. An alley, filled with trash, empty liquor bottles, and...

There's purple squirrel-like creatures surrounding her as she lay on the cement floor.

"Shoo animals. Go away." She whispered.

One of them opened it's mouth, 3 buck teeth poking out.

"We are not leaving."

"OH GAWD! TALKING SQUIRRELS." She gasped, trying to sit up but too drunk to.

Another one with a very shrill voice one says, "Squirrels? What are squirrels? We are chainalings."

"What the hell are you talking about? You are fucking talking squirrels not chainawhatevers!" Kole argued.

An elderly one jumped on Kole's lap. "We are chainalings, dumb ass."

Kole screams as loud as her little lungs could.

Too bad her alley is in a area where people didn't give a fuck.

"I know how to cheer her up!" One weird looking one says. "Sing along!"

One of them steps up. "Seven AM., waking up in the morning,"

The other 74 joined in on cue.  
"Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Seein' everything, the time is goin'. Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'. Gotta get down to the bus stop. Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)..."

As the song continued Kole began freaking out.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! SQUIRRELS SINGING REBECCA BLACK! OMIGOSH! SOMEONE KILL ME!"

The singing increased in volume.

"It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend! Friday, Friday! Gettin' down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"

Kole rolled onto the building wall and began banging her head against it.

"Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! K-"

She felt herself being dragged by the singing chainalings.

"FUCK! HEL-"

Her mouth was covered by something as the obnoxious singing got louder.

She looked at the animals that were tying her up using their tiny paws and large teeth.

Kole was to drunk to realize she could get away using her powers.

She calmed down when they finished singing.

It ain't over yet.

"Heeey, boy you never had much game. So I needed to upgrade..."


	26. Night Time Issues

**Pepperfan1**: It was awesome, that's why!

**Battlemo**: *Rolls eyes* Yeah... You just fuss about him- don't worry, I kinda have obsessions with a few things.

**Ihatekoledude**: Nope

**Curse you Perry the Platypus**: I know right? You dump him because he wasn't 'fly' and expect to just come back?

**Melloyello**: Oh, okay. Thanks!

**StormiXbaby**: Hee hee.. Chainalings, get it right! I'm kidding,

**Teen Titans Lover**: Not yet... but it may have two more chapter left on it.

**TheGooooooon**: I... Yeah.

**supernerdproductions**: Oh she will... and other things... hee hee.

Question: I remember this used to happen to me, despite my Asexualism. Do you end up liking someone after everyone insinuates you liked them even though you didn't?

* * *

Herald sighed and carefully sat up on the bed, resting his head against the headboard.

"Can you please relax?" Raven deadpanned, her back turned to him.

Herald looked over at her on his right.

"You're still awake?"

Raven turned onto her back, looking up at him. "I can't sleep if you're worrying."

"You care that much?"

Raven shook her head. "No. I really can't sleep if you're worrying. Emotions."

Herald sighed. "You're harsh."

"No, I'm cranky. Try to calm down."

He poked her arm. "How am I supposed to sleep if I find out I killed someone? I never wanted to kill someone!"

Raven rolled her eyes tiredly. "I'm sure she isn't dead. If I get enough **sleep**, we may be able to search in the morning."

Herald relaxed. "Combining powers?"

She closed her eyes. "Shut up."

"Damn do you have issues. First it's you problem with me sleeping without a shirt, then it's your issue with me 'breathing too loud', now you don't like me worrying about Kole. Why didn't you sleep in Jericho's room?"

Raven sat up, looking like a rabid squirrel.

She snapped her head in his direction. "You guys did **things** in **there**. Now shut the **fuck** up so I can sleep." Raven looked at his bare chest. "Oh, Azar."

She laid back down and rolled onto her stomach, face in a pillow.

"How about you sleep in there?" She asked grumpily, voice muffled by the pillow.

"It makes me depressed."

"Couch?"

"It makes me depressed." He repeated.

Raven lifted her head up from the pillow. "Then go sleep in the fucking shower if you want to continue tossing and fucking turning... Ugh."

That scared Herald enough to force himself into emotionless state.

Everything was silent and Raven began lightly snoring, but Herald remained sitting there staring at nothing in particular.

With Kole

Those things had stopped torturing her with tacky to okay Pop songs a couple of hours back.

Now her problem is that she's freezing her ass off. 11 days of living in the streets and she usually has whiskey to keep her warm.

But, she decided to stay away from the liquor.

Right now, she's huddled up against a wall by herself. The other drunken bums were sleeping behind the dumpster far back.

She looked towards the street.

Something was touching her hair.

She slowly turned her head and met the green eyes of a fiery redheaded bum.

"Why your hair pink?" He asked, his voice raspy.

Kole frowned and slapped his hand. "Don't touch the hair."

He grinned toothily. "My names Drew."

"Uhh... I didn't ask you what your name is. Leave me alone." Kole scowled after saying this.

Drew stroked his goatee. "In all 23 years of my life, would you guess that I've never seen pink hair? Green, purple, blue, white, red... but never pink. I say, I need t-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kole shouted.

Drew pouted. "I just saw a pretty girl sitting here in the cold so I went to go chat. I can keep you warm." He swung his arm around her shoulders.

Kole grabbed his arm and pushed it away. "I don't fuck with hobos."

"Aren't you one? Either you're a bum or a prostitute."

She scowled at him. "Go away."

"REAL LOVE! I'M SEARCHING FOR A REAL LOVE! SOMEONE TO SET MY HEART, I SAY REAL LOVE! I'M SEARCHING FOR A R-"

One of the bums in the dumpster threw a bottle at his head.

Kole gasped and looked at the bum.

"You want some, little slut?" The drunk guy slurred.

Kole shook her head and slowly crawled away.


	27. A Little Morning Bread

**Curse you Perry the Platypus**: I knew someone was gonna point that out. LOL!

**Supernerdproductions**: LOL! Thank you!

**StormiXbaby**: Right? That sucked for me.

Note: Co-written with Pepperfan1

* * *

"Wake up, dumb ass." Raven deadpanned, standing over Herald with a cup of tea in hand.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled, covering his masked face with a pillow.

Raven put a hand on her hip. "I made tea after struggling to use your stove. And I microwaved some pancakes and sausages."

Herald turned onto his stomach. "Leave me alone."

Raven used her powers to flip him over and she leaned into his face.

"You stayed up all night and passed out around 5. I gave you til 12 to wake up so we can find Kole and you can stop bitching. Now get up." She droned, face expressionless.

Herald sat up. "You made breakfast?" He asked in a childlike manner.

Raven nodded.

His face cringed. "Can you pleeeeeee-eeeease bring me the tea, Raven? Please?"

Raven scowled. "This isn't a fucking breakfast in bed. Get up, do what you have to do, eat the fucking breakfast, and we can go find her."

"Bu-"

Her eye twitched. "Shut up!"

Herald scooted over. "Mama gonna make me cry." He bit his lip, waiting for her to bitch again.

"Punk ass. Get the fuck up." She turned around and floated off.

Herald frowned.

"And she wonders why people fear her?"

He dragged himself out of bed.

After showering and brushing his teeth, Herald walked into the kitchen.

"Food's cold." Raven deadpanned, looking up from her book.

Herald smiled forcefully before walking over to the microwave.

"Oh gosh." He gasped after the sausages growled at him.

Raven looked at him. "What is it?"

"Food isn't supposed to be alive." Herald answered calmly.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What are you tal-"

"Shh."

They listened to the growling sausage.

Herald pointed into the microwave. "It isn't supposed to do that."

The empath sighed. "It didn't growl before."

Herald was not trying to be rude but he has a question for her.

"How do you screw up microwavable meals?"

Raven frowned. "I'm no chef. Tea is my specialty."

"Did you eat any?"

"No..."

Herald folded his arms. "So you were trying to feed me the inedible?"

Ravens frown deepened. "I was just trying to be a nice."

He closed the microwave slowly. "And I appreciate that..." He walked over to the stove. "Do you think Kole's been eating... better than I have?"

Raven used her powers to smack him.

Herald rubbed his head, chuckling. "But seriously, I wanna know if she's been eating."

She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Herald shook his head. "I'm a goner."

**With Kole**

She was very hungry. All she had was a bottle water to her name and their were only drips left in it.

The donut shop she washed up in refused to even give her crumbs to eat.  
And she thought cuties get some bit a special treatment. No matter how much she batted her eyelashes, pouted, and bit her lip the female cashier wouldn't sway.  
Kole rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands down her body.  
"That b!tch is just jealous that she isn't cute."  
Well, the woman still gets to eat.  
Kole frowned. "I need to do something about this."

Kole looked around until she spotted an unattended bottle of rum. It was only half full, but it was better than nothing.

"Jackpot!"  
A little liquor makes everything better in Kole's world.  
She scurried over to the bottle, plopping down next to it.  
As she picked up, she observed it for any floating particles.  
Then she caught herself. "The f*ck am I doing? It's rum, I should be happy!"  
Before she could put it to her mouth she heard someone clear their throat.  
She looked up to see a white-haired elderly bum stand there with his hands on his hips.  
"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
He opened his mouth, exposing missing teeth. "You got somefin' of mine."  
Kole wave the bottle, smirking. "This?"  
He nodded, frowning.  
"Well you can't get it!"

So he bitch slapped her. As Kole clutched onto her now read cheek, the man grabbed the bottle and shouted as loud as he could:  
"MY RUM, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Kole bit her lip, rubbing her cheek a bit.

He did a little dance, holding the bottle.

"DON'T TOUCH MAI RUM BEECH! HA HA! HA! HA HA!"

Kole stood up, still clutching her cheek and staring at him.

The she slowly walked off, not looking away.

He sat down and took a quick swig. "BYE!"

This sucked big time. Maybe she should just go back to the apartment.

But so she began walking to the nearest bus stop, planning to ride the bus until an earea looked familiar.

The sound of music hit her, and she turned towards the source.

A homeless man was dancing and people were tipping.

"IDEA!" Kole shouted, attracting the attention of others.

She did a little turn, and began randomly wiggling her body around.

It honestly looked like she was having spasms to all the pedestrians but to Kole... She was dancing!

Most of the people began slowly backing away, but one lady went up to her. The lady pulled out a twenty and handed it to Kole. "Here sweetie." She said kindly. "Take the bus and get off at the third stop. The doctors office is the fifth building on the left."

Kole looked at the woman and then down at the money.

"Um... Thanks!"

The lady patted her on the head. "Your welcome." She began walking off. "I'll be praying for your health to come back!"

Kole's jaw dropped.

"Is something wrong with my dancing?"

"YES!" Random people replied.

"That was dancing?" Someone asked over the crowd.

Kole frowned, shoving her hands in her pockets and stomping off.

"I need a new way to get cash."

She was nearly at the bus stop again when awful signing reached her ears. She held onto her ears and went to find the source. A couple of drunk hobos were singing their hearts out. And they were making money.

"If they sing like that and get paid...I'll be rich by the end of the day!"

Kole ran up them. "I'm joining your band!"

They looked her over.

The taller one with huge blue eyes rubbed his arm.

"A female is great business."

The one with twists in his hair nodded. "And she's cute!"

Kole smiled. "I am! And I can dance."

The chubby, short one grinned. "She's in! I'm Leo."

The taller one held out his hand. "Ryan."

The one with twists danced a little. "I'm Gary!"

"And we are... The Drunksters!" They announced.

Kole smiled wider. "I'm Kole!"

Leo hiccuped. "You can be the Drunkette, then."

Ryan swayed. "Yeah. Our cover singer... but you have to be drunk."

Kole was not in the mood to drink after being slapped for liquor.

"I already am." She whispered.

Gary gasped. "But you seem so... sober, chick."

She waved her hand. "Don't fellas. I'm plenty drunk."

They grinned.

"Let's sing our first song with a girl, then!" Leo shouted.

Kole thought for a while. "What song?"

Ryan shrugged. "We make it up as we go along."

"Well, alright then!" Kole counted them off, and they began shouting whatever came to mind.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah..." Leo sang horribly as the others sang.

"Aliens! Aliens, bitch! They watchin' us!" Ryan sang.

"Uh... uh... uh... uh. WOO! Uh... uh... Chicken legs! Chicken legs!" Gary sang.

People were throwing coins into the bucket, but it wasn't enough to Kole.

"Stop, stop, stop! We need lyrics and choreography and structure! There sh-"

"Who do you think you are?" Leo asked, hands on his hips.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Gary shouted.

Ryan waved his hands. "We should listen to her."

Kole felt important, something she hadn't felt in a long time. "We need words that makes sense with each other!"

They all nodded.

"That makes sense." Leo muttered.

Gary shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Ryan smiled. "Yeah! You write 'em Kole!"

She genuinely grinned. "Give me a cardboard and marker!"

Kole wrote a song alright. It was about a beautiful prince being kidnapped by an evil wizard, and his only hope of being saved was the amazing princess.

"Okay guys I'll sing this song, but I need you to 'Oo' and sway from left and then to right. Got it?"

They agreed.

So Kole sang. The song was detailed in deed. It fully described the evil wizard beating the princess, forcing her onto the streets. The goes onto talk about how she peered into the prince's window and how the wizards forcefully held him down and-

Well, you get the idea.

Money was handed to them in wads, Kole not even realizing.

As the song went on, she became angrier and angrier. Her lyrics were spat out, as sharp as knives. The 'Oo-ing' had to pick up speed to catch up with her.

The song ended a few minutes after, and Kole had to catch her breath. She felt a whole lot better, getting that out of her system.

The crowd clapped.

The 'band' bowed.

Kole has an agenda at the moment.

"Let's go get something to eat!" She shouted.

The others nodded and followed as she pocketed the cash.

"We'll split it in the donut shop... I have a bitch to insult."


	28. The End

I've been sick for some time, so concentrating on a screen is a little hard. And plus, things are a little hectic for me. BUT... TheDarkQueenOfRandomness is back! Now here is the final chapter of 'Combat Of Love'.

* * *

**With Jericho**

Jericho opened the door to an empty apartment. Spending time with Molly and more time back in the Swiss Alps has really helped him clear his head. No matter how pissed he is at Herald... he still misses him.

But he misses Kole also. And its worrying him that she has not been found.

For all he knows Kole could have been... he needs her back and safe at home.

Jericho rolls his suitcase in and sets it near the couch. Then he sat down and stared straight ahead, biting his lip.

If Herald isn't out searching for Kole, they're gonna have a problem.

His eyes jolted around and he spotted a newspaper. The blonde boy leaned over and picked it up.

After flipping through pages, something caught his eyes.

_**Cutie Makes Her Point on Relationships**_

_**By: Tyrese Danielic**_

_17 year old singer who's name will be heard all over our world, Limbo, made her point in a donut shop. _

"_Love? I'm guessing you heard the song my band and I preformed. Well, I have this wonderful boyfriend, but he was stolen from me by his best friend..." _

_Her name remains unknown but who needs a name when statements like this tell us her story._

Jericho continued to read through, picking up hints that it was his Kole.

"_Bitches need to learn to back off... Do you wanna try me, bitch?!"_

Jericho nodded. It's Kole.

_She's a free spirit with adorable pink hair. This bubblegum doll practically lives at the donut shop on Cleft Note Street her and her band mates hang out in._

Jericho now knows that he's gonna have to do this himself.

**With Herald and Raven**

"I think she had thoughts about coming home." Raven said after they realized that Kole's energy lingers near bus stops.

Herald was very much tired of walking to the streets with civilians who stare and him and whisper about how its The Herald, that teen who saves us daily but never involves himself with the public.

Herald sighed. "Well, we look crazy. Maybe we gonna have to do this the normal way..."

He grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her, nearly bumping into someone.

They walked over to a hobo leaning against a wall, drinking some rum.

"Hey you!" Herald called, looking like he had gone mad.

The man looked him over, putting his bottle behind his back. "Yeah?"

Raven was keeping her composure, but the hobo was staring at her.

"Have you seen a girl with pink hair and blue eyes?" Herald asked.

The hobo looked back at him. "Is she cute and has a sweet voice?"

Raven nodded, frowning for a second. "Yes, she is very cute and her voice is soft."

The hobo chugged at his bottle of rum and winked at Raven.

"You remind me of my ex-wife. She's scary but her looks ain't half bad... But you look finer. She was beginning to have these wrinkles forming ar-"

Herald cut him off. "We ain't interested in your life story, man. The girl is the only thing on our mind."

The hobo chugged at his rum again. "Does she have nice tits?"

Herald raised his eyebrow under his mask and turned to Raven.

The empath shrugged. Herald turned back to the man.

"I... guess?"

"Then I saw her. That was the bitch who tried to steal me rum. I didn't see her again."

Herald groaned. "This is no help! We're just gonna go back in circles. I need to find this chick or I'm d-"

The hobo slapped him, causing Raven to laugh on the inside.

"Man up, little beech!"

Herald opened his mouth calmly, but Raven began to drag him away from the man.

"Bye, hot girl!"

Raven just dragged Herald further away. They were going for about 5 minutes until Herald spoke up.

"I'll go ask a normal person."

Raven shrugged and let him go.

Herald stood near a wall, trying to be discreet, and tapped a young female who was about a foot shorter than him.

The girl looked to be about 16 with thick, curly, black hair and popcorn colored skin.

She looked at him with big brown eyes and her face lit up.

"Oh my! It's Herald!" She took a deep breath. "Hi."

Herald raised an eyebrow under his mask. "Sorry for disturbing you Miss, but-"

"What?! Disturbing me?! If your disturbing me I really don't mind." She grinned. "My name is Tiffany!"

Herald slowly frowned. "Beautiful name but I'm looking for a girl with pink hair. She's a member of m-"

"Kole? What about Jericho? You guys are too fly!"

Herald looked back at Raven for some help.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah... Have you seen her?"

Tiffany looked her over. "Are you... Raven? You were in the papers 2 years ago!"

Herald folded his arms and cleared his throat, Tiffany looking at him.

"Kole. Have you seen her or heard about her lately?"

Tiffany put her hands on her hips and pushed out her already heavily supported chest. A mischievous smirk spread across her pretty face.

"If I tell you what I know, can I get something in return?"

Raven wanted to laugh at the emotions radiating off the girl.

Herald's face went blank. "What do you want?"

"Can..." She blushed. "Can I get a kiss?"

Herald looked around. "Um... I don't think I sh-"

"C'mon! Just one kiss. No kiss, no info."

Herald shrugged. "How about I kiss you on the cheek after you tell me?"

She nodded excitedly. "She's in a band. They're still preforming on the streets, but I heard they were gonna start preforming at this donut shop. I don't know which donut shop, though."

All Herald needed to know was that she was alive.

Herald grinned. "That's exactly what I needed! THANK YOU!"

He hugged her, lifting her up a bit and kissed her on the cheek.

Tiffany squealed. "Oh my! This is awesome. Best day ever. I dig this. Can be your wife?!"

Raven was leaning against the wall of a building and containing her laughter.

Herald put her down. "Thank you, Tiffany!"

The girl shook her head. "No no no! Thank you! My friends won't believe me but I will."

"See ya!" Herald said, running off with people staring at him.

Raven patted Tiffany's shoulder before floating after Herald.

**With Kole**

Kole was hanging out with her new friends and some groupies at the donut shop.

They were decked out in gear with swagger written all over it.

Kole was wearing a pink blouse, fake leather jacket, fake leather pants, large hoops, sexy shades, and some black heels. Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail and her lip gloss was heavy.

"What do you mean, Leo? I have bitches lining up!" Kole shouted jokingly.

Leo winked at a waitress before turning to Kole. "What bitches, little gal?"

Kole smirked. "Don't worry, babe. You're my number one bitch."

Leo grinned. "I knew you loved me and my fat self."

"Eat my a- Ask me for my number and I told you to bite me!" Kole laughed, placing a donut crumb in front of him. "Eat swell, fat one."

All them started laughing.

Gary played with a dread. "Why do you keep insulting his ass?"

Kole smiled. "Leo knows I love him... Like I love your big ears!"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Keep on laughing, skinny girl. You gonna want to grab on these ears one day..."

Kole winked. "Begging you to stop!"

Ryan looked away from the girl on his lap. "She doesn't insult me cuz I'm the cutie of the group. With my blue eyes, flawless skin, and sexy brown hair. "

Kole scowled at him. "Excuse me? I'm the cute one! You're just okay."

"I'm cute..." Leo said, flipping his light brown hair.

They all laughed.

A song began to play. An Earth song.

"Oh, I heard this song before!"

Ryan nodded. "Its one of the Earth songs that The Herald introduced to us."

Kole frowned. "I fucking hate him. He ruined my fucking l-"

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Kole jumped up when she saw Jericho.

"Omigosh! Baby! Oh, I missed you so much." Her voice was back to being sweet-laced as she hugged him.

They smiled brightly at each other.

Kole turned towards her new friends and pointed to each.

"That's Ryan, Leo, and Gary. They're my roommates slash band mates. The other bitches and bastards are groupies and I don't care what their names are." She then motioned towards Jericho. "People and groupies, this is my Jericho. Isn't he cute?!" She finished with pinching Jericho's cheek.

Jericho waved once before putting his hands in his pocket. Then he stared at Kole, backing away.

Kole smiled as she talked to her other friends, turning to look at Jericho.

He cocked his head towards the exit, causing Kole to frown and tell her friends something.

She walked over to him.

"No."

His eyes were telling her to explain.

"I've found a home. Earth sucked. Though I miss G'narkk dearly, there were many bad people who wanted to use me. This dimension is much better, but I didn't belong in you and that-" She calmed herself down. "You and Herald's own little world. And yeah.. I do like fighting crime but-" Kole's navy blue eyes began to water and voice began to crack. "I should be comfortable, right? I mean, I don't even have a bed!"

Jericho wrapped his arms around her.

Kole rested her head on his shoulder. "I-I just want to be wanted."

She began to sob, attracting the attention of other people.

He pulled her towards a booth, where they both sat.

10 minutes later, Herald and Raven walked in.

"This is the closest donut shop to the area with the hobo. Look for a ragged looking girl." Herald directed Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes. "She's in here. Right there to be exact." Raven pointed to the pink ponytail sprawled about a head on the table and the boy with blond curls patting her shoulder.

Herald's eyes bugged out behind his mask. "Is that Jer?! And damn, Kole looks cleaner than ever."

Raven grabbed his hand and walked over to the table.

"IT'S THE HERALD!" Someone yelled.

People began rushing over, but Raven mentally put up a soundproof shield.

Jericho looked at Raven and grinned but gave Herald a small smile.

"I'm so, so sorry." Herald uttered quietly, looking at Jericho.

Kole lifted her head up and glared at him through puffy eyes, her mascara running down her face.

"Do you have a tracker on Jericho or what?" Kole growled.

Herald waved his hands. "I wasn't searching for Jer. I spent 14 days, 4 hours, and 23 minutes looking for you. Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Kole crossed her arms and looked away. "I was on the streets for the longest. 3 days ago I met some guys and joined their band. 2 days ago we were discovered and provided a large apartment. I'm very fine. Now you can stop caring."

Herald frowned. "But I do care."

Kole scoffed. "Yeah... And I don't have pink hair." She looked back at him, "Go away and don't come looking for me again."

Jericho rubbed her back and looked at Herald.

'She's really hurt.' He mouthed.

Herald sat down and slid over to Kole.

She rolled her eyes and pushed away. Herald slid closer. Kole pushed herself further away. Herald closed in. Kole pushed h-

Jericho fell out the booth, shook his head as he stood, and moved next to Raven.

Raven crossed her arms as Kole stood up.

"Oh no no... Kole, you are not leaving until you speak to him. He has been keeping me up at night with his constant worrying. I have to get back to Earth before my team starts thinking this is more than a break...Talk to him and then you can leave."

Herald looked at Raven incredulously. "Leave?! I want her to come back."

Kole's nose flared as she jumped up. "Go home?! I don't have any privacy. I don't have a room!" She threw up her hands. "O-or maybe you and Jericho gonna move into a room and give me someone's old room. Then you guys are gonna forget I'm there and I'll just go back to being the burden. The chick that's stalking him from the inside. Well, I'm sooo done with that. I'm more than a burden and my new friends realize that. I'm not going back to you guys, I'm not going back to Earth, I'm not going back to dependency, I'm not going back to embarrassment, I'm not going back to exposure, and I'm not going back to being in the background." She was slapping her hands together as she was talking. "I'm a lead singer in a band and I'm appreciated. I have a family now."

Raven and Jericho looked at each other sadly as Herald sat there and let it sink in.

Herald grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Sorry you felt that way... To be truthful, you started this..." He thought it over. "Okay maybe I did... We're both guilty."

"How did it start?" Raven asked, sitting down across from them.

Herald and Kole looked at each other for a split second before Kole scowled at him.

Herald turned away. "I'll tell."

Jericho sat down, wanting to hear the story from their point of views.

"Okay, so Jericho and I had just become friends..."

* * *

_Many teens were gathered into the tower, celebrating their new victory against a group of horrible villains. Many had made new friends, but their were two who made friends before the final battle took place._

_A pretty young girl skipped over to the new friends, her caveman friend following behind._

_They looked at her, one smiling brightly and the other smiling only a bit._

"_Hi, my name is Kole. This is my friend G'narkk," She motioned towards the caveman. "What are your names?"_

_The one with the mask held out his hand. "The Herald, but just call me Herald."_

_Kole smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."_

_She turned towards the blond one._

"_And you are?"_

_The blond boy nudged Herald._

"_His name is Jericho and he's... Can you understand ASL?"_

_Kole shook her head and pulled on G'narkk. _

"_We live faaar underground. My friend here needed some convincing to come up, but he's up."_

"_G'narkk!" He chuckled._

_The two boys raised eyebrows._

_Kole smiled very brightly. "I'm sorry. He doesn't exactly wish to learn English. He understands it though... He just said, 'Yes, far up.'"_

_She stared at Jericho._

"_I'm going to learn this ASL just so I can communicate with you. I want to learn more." _

_She twisted her mouth sadly._

_Herald put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Jer here plays the guitar."_

_Kole grinned at Jericho. "Really?" _

_Jericho nodded._

"_Show me something!" She insisted, grabbing his hand._

"_His guitar is on the roo-" Before Herald could finish, Kole grabbed Jericho and ran off._

_As her, G'narrk, and Jericho ran off, Herald stared after them. Then he narrowed his eyes._

* * *

"After that Kole continued to drag Jericho away. Sometimes against his will..." Herald blushed. "So I... brought the option of a restraining order. He agreed easily after she began stalking him."

Kole blinked. "I know I came off aggressively, but I have reasons for my actions. Everyone knows I've been used all my life... I had a crush on Jericho and I became possessive. I wanted to be wanted and sometimes it drives me to extremes."

Herald sighed. "Same here. I'm at fault."

Kole shrugged. "I guess you are."

"You are both at fault." Raven interjected. "And it's affecting Jericho. Do you think competing over someone is justified? It's affecting his emotional well-being."

Jericho nodded. "**I really do care about you both, but can't we all just be friends? I don't want to pick favorites... I'm not trying to hurt anyone. Romance just won't work if it causes someone to do something insane.**"

Herald cringed but nodded. "That's fine."

"**And Kole, can you please stop trying to ruin my friendship with Herald?**"

Kole shook her head. "But that's the thing: I wasn't trying to. I just thought I loved you, but as time passed I saw that becoming your friend will work. Herald saw that as a problem, so I came back harder then trying to get closer to you than he is."

Herald groaned. "Everything is settled. Come home, Kole."

Kole frowned. "I'm not coming back. That isn't my home and I still hate Herald."

Herald was chanting in his head to not lose it but he was giving in.

Raven blacked out the shield, sensing his emotions as he let his guard down.

He growled and slammed his hands against the table.

"I'm so frustrated. I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to. I made a mistake by going through your diary. Please forgive me."

Kole stood up. "I have a life now... I'm no longer a shadow."

Herald took her hand and pulled her down. "Please?"

She looked at him. "I have new responsibilities. Don't worry about me."

Herald nodded. "I'll have less worries on my birthday... at least."

"Have a nice birthday, Herald." Kole muttered, smiling a bit.

"Thanks."

Kole looked at each of them.

"See ya."

She stood up as Raven broke the shield.

They stared after her as she walked off.

After a moment of silence, Raven said:

"She's going to be back. Trust me."

Herald put his head down.

"Shiiiit..."

Jericho took a deep breath and rested his head on Raven.

She mumbled her mantra, trying to teleport them home.


End file.
